La poción de S Trelawney
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: FINALIZADA! Sybill pasará de ser la mujer más fea e ignorada de Hogwarts a ser la más deseada! Por todos, menos por uno... Está preparado Snape para resistirse a sus artes de mujer?
1. El error de Snape

Capitulo 1: El error de Snape

-Maldito amigo invisible –se quejaba por lo bajo el apuesto profesor de pociones, jefe de la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts- Además de que Dumbledore me obliga a participar en este estúpido juego entre profesores, ¡¡encima tengo mala suerte!! Si me hubiera tocado McGonagall le podría haber regalado una lata de sardinas y punto!! O a Hagrid un vale canjeable por una miniatura de dragón... Pero es que saqué el papelito de Sybill Trelawney!! ¿Y yo que le regalo a esa??

FLASHBACK…

La noche anterior en el despacho de Dumbledore…

-Perfecto –dijo el Director- he metido un papelito con el nombre de cada uno de vosotros dentro del sombrero seleccionador. Sacad un papelito y miradlo ¡¡Y aseguraos de que no os habéis tocado a vosotros mismos!!

Severus retiró un poco su silla. No estaba muy de acuerdo con este juego ni con el propósito del director de que todos los profesores recibieran al menos un regalo (él no recibía mucho y estaba feliz). Ya hacía años que recibía cosas que no le gustaban. El año pasado le regalaron unas zapatillas rosas con conejitos (que eran muy calentitas pero desentonaban con el resto de su atuendo) y el año anterior casi se muere cuando alguien tuvo la osadía de regalarle un tanga rojo (luego se enteró de que había sido McGonagall, en un intento desesperado para que el profesor dejara de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor) Además, la susodicha prenda de ropa interior cantaba cada cinco horas (imagínense en susto del profesor de pociones cuando en medio de la mazmorra empezó a sonar una musiquita que decía algo parecido a esto: (con ritmo de marcha militar) AAAAAAAAAnimo Gryffindor!! Grr (sonido de león) Los leones ganarán (los leones ganarán) y a todas las titis se tirarán (y a todas las titis se tirarán) A las serpientes vencerán (a las serpientes vencerán) y a su jefe desnudarán (y a su jefe desnudarán). El profesor de pociones se libró de aquello quitando puntos a Oliver Wood y hay testigos que aseguran que McGonagall y Severus estuvieron meses sin hablarse.

En ese momento el director empezó a pasar el sombrero por los que tenia más cerca.

La primera fue McGonagall (con una cierta risa tonta que indicaba que el champán le había hecho efecto) que sacó su papel y se puso a reír como una tonta. Luego le tocó el turno al profesor Filwitch (que casi se cae dentro del sombrero) luego a Binns (pensándolo mejor, Severus estaba contento de que no le hubiera tocado el profesor fantasma, porque de haber sido así, si que no hubiera sabido que regalarle). El siguiente en probar suerte fue Hagrid que miró mal su papel y soltó un bufido. Más tarde les tocó al Director, a Trelawney, a la profesora Vector, a la profesora Sinistra, a la señorita Sprout (que sacó su nombre y tuvo que volver a coger otro papel) a Madame Pomfrey, Filch, un Remus Lupin desmejorado pero muy sonriente, y finalmente…

-Venga Severus –dijo animada Poppy- ¡¡te toca!!

Severus de mala gana metió su mano en el sombrero y sacó un papel diminuto escrito en tinta roja con la elegante letra de Albus Dumbledore. El papel ponía Sybill Trelawney.

Volviendo al presente…

-MALDITA SEAA!!!! –gritó el profesor, solo en su despacho- Uhmm… menos mal que tengo contactos en el exterior!! Le he comprado un chal como esos tan estrafalarios que lleva siempre (pero se lo he comprado verde, para que indirectamente anime a Slytherin, que este año me parece que no nos llevaremos la copa de Quidditch) En fin, ahora solo me queda envolver los regalos… A ver, para Lucius tengo… ah! Si, un bote de gomina (xD para más información sobre este chiste lean el fic: ¿Dónde está mi gomina? De la misma autora de este) para Narcisa un libro que he robado de la biblioteca escolar. A Draco le daré un par de libras y que se compre algo bonito. Y… me queda… el director pues ¡Oh! Un pack de cartas para redactar testamento, esto le irá bien. Al Señor Tenebroso le regalaré… creo que este kit de entreno le será útil: Era un kit comprado a medias entre él y Lucius que se titulaba: "Mate hoy a Potter" El kit traía incluido un muñeco de Potter (para hacer budú) un plano de su casa en Privet Drive, una foto de Potter para poner en la diana (el juego incluía diana pero no dardos) etc… En fin y por último tengo que envolver el chal de Trelawney AH! Si, me olvidaba, el regalo para Bellatrix MUAHAHAHAHA… ya aprenderá la mala bruja esta!!

Al día siguiente, en el despacho del director:

-Venga poned todos los regalos debajo del árbol- dijo Binns emocionado.

Severus puso su chal mal envuelto al lado de los demás regalos (que hacían mejor planta que el suyo) Y empezaron a desenvolver los regalos.

A Minerva le regalaron un perfume "O' de Felinoó" regalo de Dumbledore.

A Dumbledore le regalaron libro. El director puso mala cara, hizo una pataleta y se puso en un rincón a llorar.

Por otra parte Filch estuvo bastante contento con un nuevo archivador para poner las fichas de los castigados, cortesía del profesor Binns, a quien regalaron un libro sobre historia de los duendes rebeldes que encabezaron la revuelta de 1245, a los que después se les unirían los hombres lobo y las tarántulas gigantes. Le llegó el turno a Severus de recoger su regalo.

Lupin le había regalado un libro de chistes: 1.500 chistes acerca de Hogwarts. La verdad es que eran chistes malos y sin ninguna gracia. Y la siguiente fue Trelawney.

-Oh, parece pequeño –dijo la profesora- será… un chal

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer una predicción acertada –pensó Severus.

-Oh, caramba –dijo Sybill- una poción, gracias Severus.

-Eh?? –contestó el profesor saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Pero… un momento NOOOOOOOO! No te la tomes, ese no era tu regalo me he… confundido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, en el frasco ya no quedaba ni una gota del contenido amarillo.

CONTINUARÁ…?

Para que continue… ya sabes: reviewwwwwwww!! Kisses!

ArYs


	2. La poción hace efecto

Capitulo 2: La poción hace efecto.

-MIERDAAAA –gritaba mentalmente Severus Snape- verás, ese regalo no era para ti Sybill, no es que... verás me he debido de equivocar al...

-Bueno, no importa Severus me ha gustado –decía Sybill complacida.

-Ya pero… -intentaba explicarse el profesor de pociones.

-¿Y que efecto tiene la poción? –preguntó curiosa McGonagall.

-Pues... lo siento yo...

-Severus, venga dilo! –le pidió Binns intrigado.

-Es una mezcla de poción crecepelo, el plan es que –Severus tragó saliva- progresivamente notarás como se te va a llenar el cuerpo de un fuerte y largo pelo moreno. También tiene una poción anti-acné, que como todos estos productos lo único que hace es incrementarlo, por tanto tendrás un fresco y persistente acné juvenil y...

Sybill empezó a lloriquear.

-Además tenía una poción cornífera –prosiguió Snape- por lo cual si empiezan a salirte cuernos por la cabeza, no te espantes, se te caerán a los dos meses. Ah si, y una para que te quedes plana, no es nada personal, es decir –Severus se puso rojo- no tengo nada en contra de tus pechos pero… bueno, de aquí a tres semanas te volverán a crecer, solo que te picará bastante, y creo que lo de escupir fuego por la boca será uno de los efectos secundarios que…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –se reía cruelmente Minerva McGonagall.

-Severus, simplifica –pidió la profesora Sprout alarmada- ¿Cómo va a acabar la pobre Sybill?

-No, no hace falta –dijo Sybill llorando y haciendo un drama- me voy a mi torre de la que nunca debería hacer salido. Gracias Severus –dijo con una gran frialdad- es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

Severus salió media hora más tarde del despacho del director con el resto de sus compañeros (algunos de ellos bastante borrachos). Eran las cinco de la mañana.

-Severuuuss, hip es el mejor regalo, hip que me podías haber hecho hip –dijo con mucha dificultad la profesora de transformaciones, la cual, como es sabido por todos, no tenia muy buenas relaciones con la profesora de adivinación- ya verás como me voy a reír hip, de ella mañana hip, con lo nerviosa que me pone hip!

-Me la vas a tener que traer para que la enseñe en mi clase jajajajajaja, menudo pedazo de monstruo jajajajaja- empezó a reír Hagrid.

-Yo me voy, buenas noches y feliz resaca –dijo Severus a sus compañeros con su usual ironía. ¡Menos mal que mañana no tenían que dar clase! En fin, nuestro solitario profesor de pociones se fue tranquilito a su oscuro despacho en las mazmorras. Antes se pasó por la sala común de Slytherin para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y los alumnos no estaban montando una fiesta por cualquier bobada, como solían hacer a menudo. Nuestro profesor se sentía tristemente como se dice… ¿Qué nombre tiene ese sentimiento? Lo contrario a indiferente… ah! Si, culpable, muy culpable de lo que le iba a pasar a la profesora de adivinación. Aunque en el fondo no había sido culpa suya, él solo había cometido el error de intercambiar los regalos y había enviado un chal a Bellatrix Lestrange y había provocado que su colega se transformara en… un monstruo digno de aparecer en el monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Severus se fue a dormir con ese maldito sentimiento y con la esperanza de que al día siguiente este hubiera desaparecido.

Al día siguiente Sybill no se presentó a desayunar al Gran Comedor, aunque eso no llamó la atención de nadie ya que nunca lo hacía. La que si que lo lamentaba era McGonagall que se moría de ganas por ver el nuevo aspecto de Sybill.

-¿Por qué no bajará?? –se preguntaba la animaga que con sus preguntitas no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de culpa de Severus.

-No suele hacerlo –respondió Severus sensatamente.

-Severus –dijo el profesor Fliwitch- necesito de esa poción tan maravillosa para la resaca.

-Si yo también- dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor muy mareada – por favor dinos que ya la tienes preparada.

-Si –contestó el profesor de pociones- pero este año la cobro. 5 Galeones por frasco.

-Ok, yo te pago pero no puedo aguantar más, me da vueltas todo –dijo Minerva con la cara verde- la próxima vez no provaré los deliciosos cócteles el director.

-Da la sensación que tu probarías todo lo que el director te diera, Minerva –dijo Filwitch picaronamente.

-Si queréis dentro de media hora os la traigo a la sala de profesores –concretó Severus, haciendo como si no hubiera oído en comentario del pequeño profesor que, en estos momentos, estaba siendo ahogado por la profesora animaga- y vosotros traed el dinero.

Severus terminó de desayunar muy contento. Haría un favor a sus compañeros (aunque eso no era lo que más felicidad le producía), lo más importante era que ¡¡Ganaría un dinerito extra!! Le vendría bien para comprarse un nuevo tarro lleno de bichos flotantes que tenía de decoración en su despacho.

………………………………………………………………

_Mientras en la sala de Adivinación._

_-No tengas miedo Sybill –se decía a si misma la famosa adivina, preparada para mirarse al espejo._

_AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG_

_Este fuerte grito fue oído por todos los terrenos del colegio y un fuerte estremecimiento llenó a todos los que lo oyeron. _

……………………………………………………………………

Mientras en la sala de profesores.

-Ten tu frasco ¡eh! Mis 5 Galeones, muy bien así me gusta –negociaba Severus con la varita en la mano. La cola de profesores con resaca salía por la puerta de la sala.

Después de media hora, todos los profesores que la noche anterior se pasaron bebiéndose todo el minibar del director, estaban felices por el pasillo, en sus despachos o tomando un poco de aire libre. Severus mientras, estaba en la sala de profesores contando los más de 200 Galeones que había ganado, normal si tenemos en cuenta que varios profesores habían necesitado más de dos botellas (entre ellos Hagrid que le compró como 10). Mientras hacía estas complicadas operaciones bancarias, a su lado Filwitch intentaba leer un libro subido en unos 12 cojines y Filch miraba un catálogo de felinos para comprarle algo a la señora Norris.

En ese momento una mujer entró en la sala de profesores.

-Dios mio! –dejó escapar Filch poniendo los ojos como platos al mirarla.

Severus alzó la vista y vio a la mujer. Era alta rubia con una melena abundante y bien peinada, con unos bonitos ojos y unas curvas increíbles. Parecía sacada de una de esas revistas que Filch "leía" y que escondía en el tercer cajón de su escritorio (imagínense que tipo de revistas… no me obliguéis a ponerlo que este fic está dirigido a todos los públicos, usad vuestra ente calenturienta, ¡así! correcto, ahora lo habéis entendido, prosigamos)

En definitiva, una mujer con la que todos los hombres normales del mundo darían todo su dinero pasar una sola noche con ella. Pero como Severus Snape, no es precisamente lo que entendemos por "normal", bajó rápidamente los ojos a su dinero sin prestar el menor caso a la intrusa. Este era el tipo de mujeres que no gustaba en absoluto a Severus Snape, él las prefería más discretas. A pesar de todo, ahora nadie ocupaba el corazón del apuesto profesor de pociones, y él estaba muy feliz así.

-Hola preciosa –dijo Filch a la mujer misteriosa- ¿me buscas? Mi despacho está justo por allí y tengo una cama de seda que podríamos aprovechar… no se si me expreso bien…

PLAF!!

Una tremenda bofetada se estampó en la cara, que ya de por si estaba bastante deformada, del conserje de Hogwarts.

-No vengo a verte a ti –dijo la mujer, había algo en su voz que resultaba familiar a Severus- sino con el profesor Snape.

-Ya está –pensó el jefe de Slytherin- será la madre de algún alumno de primero que tiene nostalgia y me vendrá a pedir que si puedo ir a leerle el cuento de los tres cerditos al niño antes de dormir…

-Severus –dijo la mujer- soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?

Severus estaba muy confundido, no había visto a esa mujer en su vida, estaba seguro de ello. Pensó en todos los lugares que frecuentaba y en toda la gente que conocía…

-A ver –pensó Severus Snape estrujándose los sesos- Profesora de Hogwarts no es… tampoco es mortífaga, me hubiera fijado en las reuniones en alguien así. Tampoco es la camarera de cabeza de puerco, ¡entonces! ¿Debo dinero a Gringotts? A lo mejor trabaja para ellos y viene a detenerme por no haber pagado algún impuesto ridículo sobre la circulación de escobas o el impuesto de moneda. ¡No!… Pero si yo pago todos mis impuestos puntualmente (a pesar de que encuentro que son una tontería, phs, circulación de escobas, ¡si yo nunca vuelo! ¡Que lo paguen los que juegan a Quidditch) ah! ¡A lo mejor es la tía Paquita! La hermana de mamá que nunca venía a verla porque se había casado con un multimillonario y se había ido a vivir a Francia, bueno esta mujer tiene pinta de francesa y aunque con esos trapos no parece casada con un multimillonario. Debe ser la hija de tía Paquita que debe pertenecer a la Bohemia francesa, claro eso lo explica todo.

-¿Eres… -comenzó a preguntar Snape- la hija de la tía Paquita?

-JAJAJAJAJA –rió muy fuerte la mujer.

-Ya veo que no –dijo el profesor de pociones decepcionado y totalmente confundido y desorientado sobre la identidad de la mujer

-¿De verdad que no me reconoces?

-No –se sinceró Severus a la mujer que ya se estaba haciendo pesadita.

-¡Soy yo!

-Ah! Hola yo, cuanto tiempo –dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

-Soy Sybill Trelawney.

-¿QUE? –gritaron los tres hombres al unísono.

-Vengo a darte las gracias –dijo Sybill- se ve que ayer me mentiste, al fin y al cabo no me he convertido en ningún monstruo, jajá jajá, si parece que tengo 20 años y mira mi pelo, está liso y reluciente, ¡y ya no necesito llevar las gafas porque veo perfectamente sin ellas! Además mis dientes vuelven a estar rectos y blancos, por no mencionar que he aumentado dos tallas de sujetador…

-Demasiada información –dijo Severus poniendo cara de asco.

-No, no –insistió Filch- continúa por favor.

-¡Jajá, jajá! –Rió como una adolescente Sybill- bueno, tan solo venía a informarte de que, en agradecimiento a este estupendo regalo, quiero que a partir de ahora seas mi novio.

-Lo siento –dijo Severus- pero no eres el tipo de chica que me gusta.

Si en algo tenía experiencia el profesor era en dejar mujeres, muchas alumnas se le declaraban (si, es verdad, no tenéis ni idea de las cajas de cartón llenas que Severus guarda debajo de su cama, de cartas de declaración de amor de alumnas y de algunos alumnos). Lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos casos de encaprichamiento, era decir que no rápidamente, porque si no después sería mucho más difícil. Además ahora Severus gozaba de una agradable soltería que por nada del mundo quería dejar, y ¡aún menos por estar con Sybill Trelawney!

-Lo siento Severus –dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa- pero haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Se acercó al profesor de pociones y, en contra de la voluntad de éste, le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ…?

¿Morirá Severus al recibir el beso de Sybill? ¿Lo enterrarán en la mazmorra o en el cementerio municipal? ¿Ira alguien a visitar su tumba? ¿Lamentarán muchas alumnas su muerte? ¿Y alumnos…? Y si no muere… ¿Quedará traumatizado de por vida? ¿Podrá volver a ser el que era antes de recibir semejante beso? ¿Qué artimañazas usará Sybill para conseguir su amor? Y ¿Qué hará McGonagall cuando vea la nueva y mejorada imagen de Trelawney? ¿Habrá un duelo entre las dos divas? ¿Qué les pasará a los alumnos que vean a la profesora de adivinación? ¿Empezará esta a recibir cartas de amor como Snape?? Son demasiadas preguntas y todas muy aterradoras para ser respondidas. Para conocer la resolución de todas ellas, espera al próximo capítulo, y si crees que estoy tardando mucho en publicarlo, envíame un howler (o review) Gracias por leerme. Os quiero. ArYs


	3. Minerva entra en acción

Capitulo 3: Minerva entra en acción.

-Esto solo me puede pasar a mí –se quejaba Severus Snape. Acababa de dar un intensa clase a los alumnos de séptimo y muchos habían sido rociados con la poción de la seda, cuyos efectos eran la pérdida de memoria temporal, la total incapacidad para orientarse e instintos asesinos. Así pues Severus había tenido que acompañar a todos sus alumnos a la enfermería, ya que ellos simplemente eran un peligro para ellos mismos, y durante todo el camino tuvo que escuchar preguntas estúpidas de sus alumnos como: ¿Quien soy yo? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y ¿Qué es este sitio?

En fin, una tarde estresante, todo para que después de este trabajo de conducir a todos sus alumnos sanos y salvos hasta la enfermería (habiendo esquivado tres maldiciones y una crisis de ansiedad) tuviera que volver a las mazmorras para soportar dos horas de clase (con Slytherin, sin dudar la mejor casa de Hogwarts según su criterio y Gryffindor, casa en la que estaban los alumnos que menos simpatía le despertaban) de los alumnos de tercer curso. Al llegar a las puertas de la mazmorra, sus alumnos ya le esperaban.

-Buenas tardes profesor –dijo, educadamente, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó el profesor despistado- ¡ah! Buenas tardes Malfoy.

-Tengo una nota para usted –dijo el hijo de su amigo con voz educada y sacó de debajo de su túnica una carta de color rosa.

-Dame eso –dijo Severus, temiéndose lo peor y abriendo la puerta de la mazmorra.

Una vez que los alumnos hubieron tomado asiento, Severus les indicó que poción deberían hacer y escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Con mucho miedo abrió la carta que, tal y como se esperaba, era de Sybill y decía así:

_Pichoncito, murcielaguito, currupupu, chichimomi, bomboncito de chocolate negro… (y demás motes cursis)._

_Tengo que darte una triste noticia. Aconsejada por mi asesor de imagen, el Conserje Argus Filch, hoy me ausentaré porque debo renovar mi vestuario, pero tranquilo cariño mío, no desaparecerás de mi corazón, yo siempre te tengo presente y allí donde valla te llevaré conmigo. No llores, ni sufras, ni te desesperes, se que la espera es larga, pero pronto estaré de nuevo entre tus fuertes y seguros brazos. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Tu novia:_

_Sybill P. Trelawney_

Y debajo con letra infantil, había dibujado un corazón con las iniciales S.S. y S.P.T. Severus arrugó la carta y la quemó con su varita (para no dejar pruebas y porque esas palabras cursis le daban arcadas).

Se sentó en su escritorio y repasó las notas que habían sacado los alumnos de tercero… Draco Malfoy tenía bastantes 10, al igual que Hermione Granger, a la que Severus no había conseguido atrapar haciendo algo mal. Parkinson, Potter, Goyle, Weasley y… Longbottom. Si, ha Severus le vendrían bien unas cuantas risas después de tanta cursilería. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del joven y asustado Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es esto Longbottom? –preguntó el profesor, echando una ojeada a la poción espesa del chico.

-Mi... Eh… aaaaarrrhh… -consiguió articular Neville.

-No te entiendo Longbottom –dijo Severus con malicia.

-Profesor, si me permite la objeción… –comenzó Granger.

Simplemente hoy Severus no estaba de suerte.

-Señorita Granger le ruego que se calle –ordenó Severus- cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se calló y se concentró en su poción. Pero a Severus esa intervención le quitó las ganas de seguir metiéndose con Longbottom, así que fue a alabar la poción del joven Malfoy.

Después de estas dos interminables horas, Severus acudió a su despacho. El sexy profesor, pensando aún en la carta, recordaba como el día anterior la atrevida profesora, le había plantado un beso con todo su descaro.

-Pero, ¿que he hecho yo? –se preguntó Severus mientras corregía unas aburridas redacciones de los alumnos Ravenclaw de segundo.

Era lo peor que le había pasado relacionado con sus relaciones amorosas, desde que Paula Rogers (alumna de séptimo de Hufflepuff, mientras que Severus era un joven Slytherin de tercero) se le declaró con un estridente poema cantado en el pasillo de cuarto piso (cerca del aula de historia de la magia), aunque como mínimo Severus tenía que admitir que Paula Rogers nunca le besó (si, le estuvo persiguiendo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts y llenaba cada noche sus copas de filtro amoroso… ¡¡¡pero nunca le besó!!!)

-Bueno –pensó Severus, rojo como un tomate, al recordar su intensa vida amorosa- al menos no me besó Filch. JAJAJA… no tiene gracia. Mejor me voy a pegar una ducha antes de ir a cenar, a ver si se me despejan las ideas.

Y pensado esto, Severus se dirigió a su pequeño habitáculo hábilmente escondido (y bien decorado) detrás de su despacho. Allí cogió toda la ropa que necesitaba (lo que incluye lote de ropa interior de conejitos enviados por mamá Eileen, ¿Qué os pensáis? ¿Qué Severus es de esos que se acercan a la tienda de ropa interior y se compra unos gallumbos?) Y una túnica (negra) recién planchada por los elfos. Se metió en su baño particular y cerró la puerta. Abrió el agua calentita, se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo del agua.

Se limpió bien limpito y se enjabonó el cabello con un champú especial para pelos grasientos. De repente algo cayó del techo, un pequeño trozo de yeso. El colegio se estaba viniendo abajo, no solo tenía que sufrir las fuertes humedades en su clase en las mazmorras, si no que ahora se le tenía que caer el techo encima mientras se duchaba…

-Seguro que muchas alumnas pagarían con todo su oro de Gringotts por desenterrarme así, desnudito, de entre los escombros –pensó Severus. Y cayó otro trozo de yeso del desmejorado techo. Severus alzó la cabeza para ver si tenía que huir corriendo de allí, o podía seguir duchándose tranquilo.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿Cómo ha entrado eso aquí?

Había un gato en el techo, agarrado al yeso con desesperación, que miraba fijamente a Severus. El gato, al ver que había sido descubierto por el hábil profesor, se descolgó del techo, yendo a parar a la enjabonada cabeza de Severus. El gato saltó y se convirtió en… ¡¡¡La profesora Minerva McGonagall!!!

-Hola Severus –dijo ésta, con tono jovial.

-AAAHHH! –Severus, de repente, recordando que estaba desnudo. Corrió a coger su esponja (que era un conejito también enviado por mamá) y se tapó, lo mejor que pudo, sus partes más nobles. Con este intento desesperado de cubrirse pronto, resbaló y cayó de culo en la bañera.

-Ah! ¡¡Que daño!!- se quejó el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Esto es una violación a la intimidad!

-Vale, vale –dijo Minerva, con un toque de impaciencia, que denotaba que no le importaba mucho haberse colado en el despacho de su colega, ni haberle observado mientras se desnudaba y se duchaba.

-¡¡Aunque tú no lo creas tengo derecho a ducharme sin que nadie me espíe!! –contestó Severus levantándose e intentando alcanzar una toalla con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía aguantando la esponja-conejito.

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, Severus? –preguntó la profesora, misteriosamente.

-¿Por qué eres una pervertida con mucho tiempo libre? –respondió Severus muy enfadado.

-No exactamente- contestó la profesora sin hacer caso a la incitación a la batalla verbal de Severus- estoy aquí porque me mentiste y a Minerva McGonagall NADIE le miente.

La profesora se calmó y respiró hondo, daba la sensación que en cualquier momento podía pegarle una buena bofetada a Severus, quien había conseguido alcanzar, ¡por fin!, una toalla.

-Severus –comenzó Minerva, con un tono suplicante- yo también quiero…

-¿Qué quieres que? ¿Qué te firme los papeles para la jubilación? Lo siento no puedo hacerlo, eso solo puede hacerlo el director…

Severus se ganó la bofetada que Minerva acababa de regalarle. El profesor de la casa Slytherin estaba muy indignado, Minerva se colaba en su despacho, entraba en su ducha y encima le daba una bofetada.

-Pero…-empezó a quejarse Severus

-No es justo –explotó Minerva empezando a llorar –yo… ¡yo también tengo derecho! –Minerva sacó su varita amenazando a Severus- quiero que me des la poción que le diste a Sybill ¡¡AHORA!! ¡¡Yo también tengo derecho a volverme sexy y que todos los alumnos y profesores se giren cuando pase por los pasillos, y me silben, y me tiren piropos y también quiero recibir cartas de admiradores y flores cada mañana!!

-¿Eh? No me queda más poción, hice tan solo un caldero –se sinceró el profesor colocándose mejor la toalla.

Pero esa excusa no era suficiente para le exigente jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Pues ahora mismo me vas a preparar una aunque nos pasemos la noche haciéndola –dijo la profesora amenazante.

-Jajajajaja –rió Severus, quien calló ante el gesto firme y serio de Minerva.

-Venga, andando –ordenó la Minerva, obligando a Severus a salir de la ducha y a bajar a su despacho, dónde tenía todos los utensilios para preparar la poción.

-¡¡Pero como mínimo podrías dejar que me vista!! –imploró Severus, agarrando fuerte su toalla.

Y, de esta manera, pasaron la noche los dos profesores, delante de un caldero encendido, mezclando peligrosos ingredientes y probando todas las formulas que Severus había realizado con anterioridad en su primera poción.

A las siete de la mañana.

-Ya está –dijo el somnoliento profesor, casi sin énfasis.

-Perfecto –y la animaga vació el contenido del frasco en pocos segundos.

CONTINUARÁ…??

¿Qué le ocurrirá a Minerva ahora que ella también ha tomado la poción? ¿Se convertirá Severus en un hombre famoso y millonario preparando la poción a todas las jóvenes con una suma considerable de galeones? Dios mío ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? Tan solo puedo proporcionarles el título del siguiente episodio: Duelo de titanes. Ya saben, dejen un bonito y hermoso review para que lo escriba y publique pronto, besos!

ArYs.


	4. Duelo de Titanes

Capitulo 4: Duelo de titanes.

-ACHÚÚÚS –soltó el profesor de pociones por tercera vez durante el desayuno, mientras miraba con resignación su tostada que por culpa del catarro, no sabia a nada.

-Caramba Severus –dijo, divertido, el director, tocado con un estridente gorro morado acabado en punta- parece que te has constipado. Tendrás que ir a que te mire Poppy.

-Si…-contestó el aludido de mal humor. Se había constipado la noche anterior, cuando Minerva, sin ofrecer compasión alguna, le había tenido la noche entera delante de un caldero. Lo peor es que en su despacho hacía un frío considerable y el pobre Severus tan solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

-BUENOS DIAS –dijo una voz, irritablemente conocida- buenos días Sevy.

-Uhmm…-contestó Severus.

-Yo también estoy contenta de verte –dijo Sybill feliz mientras quitaba al profesor Filwitch (que estaba al lado de Severus) de su silla, lo dejaba en el suelo y se sentaba al lado del profesor- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no he venido a verte. Anteayer fui de compras al Callejón Diagon y no te digo cuantos chicos se giraron cuando pasé porque te pondrías celoso- Sybill rió como una adolescente y Severus alzó una ceja- y ayer fui a comprarme ropa nueva. ¿Te gusta esta falda? Es un poco corta y no quería comprármela, pero pensé, ¡Seguro que a Severus le gustará! ¿Te gusta?

-Arg –contestó Severus por segunda vez con un sonido interpretable, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Pero hoy tengo todo el día para pasarlo contigo –Sybill apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro del profesor, que se movió y Sybill dio a parar con su cabeza en el borde de la mesa.

-AAHH!! ¡Mi cabeza! –se quejó y como si nada hubiera pasado se volvió a acercar al jefe de la casa Slytherin.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes!

-Que poco cariñoso que eres –dijo Sybill poniendo cara triste por primera vez en todo el desayuno- Si somos novios tenemos que demostrarnos lo que sentimos y…

-Oye –empezó Severus con un rostro mucho más serio que el de ella- ¡¡Tú y yo no somos nada!! ¡¡¡¡NADA!!!! ¿Entendido?

-Jajá jajá –rió la profesora de Adivinación- mira que eres tonto, ¡si somos novios! ¿No te acuerdas que te lo dije el otro día en la Sala de Profesores? Están Filch y Filwitch de testigos. Cuando nos casemos podrán ser nuestros testigos…

-¡¡YA!! Cállate ya, -espetó Severus- ¡Ni tú ni yo nos queremos, ni nos vamos a casar ni nada, niña!

-Si, eso lo dices para despistar, -dijo la profesora- pero ¡yo se que me amas desesperadamente! Tranquilo, no digas nada –puso un dedo sobre la boca de Severus a quien le temblaba peligrosamente la sien- yo también ardo en deseos de encontrarme contigo esta tarde después de las clases. Ayer consulté la bola de cristal y nos vi a los dos juntos pasando la tarde ¡y ahora me doy cuenta de que se va a cumplir la predicción y que estábamos predestinados! Más ahora me voy, pero tu recuerdo estará siempre en mi cabeza mientras prediga augurios de muerte. ¡Te quiero! –e intentó besarlo sin éxito.

-Lárgate ya, pirada –dijo Severus de muy mal humor y empujándola lejos de él.

-¡Ah! Me ha llamado pirada, nunca me habían dicho nada tan bonito –y le lanzó un besito a Severus.

Sybill estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, camino a su torre y muchos alumnos la paraban y hablaban con ella, algunos la miraban indiscretamente, otros babeaban dentro de su cuenco de cereales y algunos la miraban con timidez por encima del periódico. De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo en todo el Comedor, y el director de la prestigiosa escuela de magia tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta su sombrero. De repente se oyó el eco de unos zapatos de tacón y Minerva McGonagall apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Pero ya no era la Minerva que todos conocían, era más delgada y no tenía esas espantosas arrugas en la cara. En su lugar había una piel joven y unos ojos felinos preciosos (que sin duda algo tenían que ver con su condición de animaga). La profesora se había soltado ese moño tan horrible que generalmente llevaba y un cabello largo, fino y moreno le caía por encima de los hombros. Además había recuperado lo que se deduce que eran las túnicas de su juventud que le quedaban muy bien (aunque estaban un poco anticuadas) y dejaban sus largas y finas piernas al descubierto.

De todo el comedor, no sabemos quien se sorprendió mas al verla, si los alumnos en general, los alumnos de Gryffindor por ver a su jefa de semejante manera, si los profesores (o las profesoras por envidia), si Severus o el Director… Pero, la más enfadada fue sin duda Sybill.

-MUAHAHAHA, Hola Sybill –dijo Minerva plantándose en medio del gran Comedor mientras jugueteaba con un abanico.

-NO! TU NO! ¿Por qué? Severus dile algo, se ha colado en tu despacho y te ha robado la poción –Sybill corrió temerosa al lado de Severus– ¡protégeme! ¡Viene a acabar conmigo! Siempre me ha tenido mucha envidia porque soy una gran adivina y ella no. No puede predecir ni el color de la ropa interior del Director. ¡Es tu deber eres mi novio!, debes protegerme ¡incluso morir por mi si hace falta!

Pero Severus no estaba para la labor y no se había movido ni un milímetro de su sitio. Mientras Sybill seguía fuertemente agarrada a sus ropajes con una expresión de terror en la rejuvenecida cara.

-MUAHAHAHAHA –gritó Minerva McGonagall –veo que te has dado rápidamente por vencida.

-¿Quién yo? –preguntó Sybill sonrojada – ¡¡JAMÁS!!

-Es que no se puede ocultar tanta envidia detrás de una minifalda de la talla 38. Algunas por aquí llevamos la 36 -contestó Minerva autosuficiente.

-¡¡Envidia es a lo que huele por aquí!! Un envidia con sabor a… ¿Severus estás mascando chicle de melocotón?

-No –contestó el aludido intentado separarse de Sybill sin éxito.

-Soy yo –aclaró Minerva- es un perfume exclusivo que solo pueden llevar las mujeres más hermosas del mundo mágico. Es de diseños Merlín, esta mañana me enviaron un frasco, ¡y gratis! Yo no tengo que ir por el mundo con colonias compradas en el mercadillo ocasional del Callejón Diagon. Pero bueno, no tengo porque contarte a ti estas cosas, si solo hago que me tengas más envidia.

-No te tengo envidia, estoy mucho más buena que tú, mira que curvas que tengo –contraatacó la profesora de adivinación.

-¿Ah si? ¿A que no me lo dices a la cara? –dijo Minerva empezando a perder los papeles.

Sybill se separó de Severus y corrió cerca de Minerva y empezaron a pincharse con los tenedores. Rápidamente el público del gran comedor se separó entre los partidarios de la rubia profesora de adivinación y la morena profesora de transformaciones. El Director corrió a separar a las dos rivales pero con las prisas por sujetar a Minerva el tenedor de Sybill se enganchó en la antigua túnica de la animaga como resultado…

Media Gran Comedor desmayado, un director con los ojos como platillos y una Sybill…

-¡¡¡Esos pechos no son tuyos!!! –Gritó la profesora de adivinación después de haber roto el vestido de su compañera con un tenedor muy afilado- Te has operado y eso es trampa.

-¿Operarme yo? Perdona pero todo lo mío es natural –contestó muy tranquila Minerva- Seguro que otras no pueden decir lo mismo.

-¿QUE? –Sybill se descubrió también sus encantos operados (o no)

Severus ante el espantoso espectáculo de ver a las dos mujeres más feas de Hogwarts (bueno… ahora ya no lo eran tanto, hay que reconocerlo) medio desnudas en el Gran Comedor vomitó las tostadas insípidas del desayuno sobre un alumno de primero de Hufflepuff. El pequeño alumno salió del comedor llorando y dando pataletas.

Severus abandonó el Gran Comedor por la puerta de detrás y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Buenos días –dijo de mal humor entrando.

-Hola Severus, dime, ¿Qué te ocurre? –contestó la enfermera de buen humor.

Concluyeron durmiendo al pobre Severus y le dieron una poción para que no soñase con el horroroso espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. Estaba tranquilamente dormidito en una camita blanquita cuando alguien fue a molestarle.

-SEVERUS ERES UN MAL NOVIO.

-MIERDA, ¿Qué pasa que en este castillo no se puede dormir bien?

-No me has defendido pichoncito mío, -dijo Sybill mientras le acariciaba la cabecita-caramelito de menta que refresca la garganta, dulce de leche, nubecita de chocolate…

-Ahorrate los motes cursis por favor –dijo Severus con su usual mal despertar.

-AAAIINNNSS!! –gritó Sybill abrazando muy fuerte a Severus- Cariño mío, te perdono.

-Gracias estoy más aliviado –contestó Severus con su usual ironía cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo tampoco podía vivir con este remordimiento en el pecho –se sinceró Sybill con una pose romántica- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y no quiero enfadarme con este pedazo de novio que tengo. Mira te traigo un regalito.

Sybill sacó una chapa y se la puso a Severus en la túnica.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Severus quitándosela.

-Esto es lo que llevan los alumnos de mis clases, es una chapa de apoyo a mi causa.

-¿Eh? –Severus se extrañó- Definitivamente hay gente con demasiado tiempo libre.

-Si, pobrecitos me dan mucha pena, se están haciendo ilusiones cuando yo ya he entregado mi corazón a un hombre mucho mejor.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó Severus extrañado- ¿A quien?

-A ti tontito –Sybill se rió por lo bajo.

-Oh… claro.

-Eres un privilegiado por tener mi corazón. –dijo Sybill volviendo a hacer gala de su cursilería.

-Venga si –dijo Severus cogiendo las mantas y volviendo a acostarse.

-Yo también te amo.

-Vale, vale…

-Te demostraré siempre mi amor

-SYBILL CALLATE YAAA!!

-Me voy, pero siempre permanecerá en mi memoria el recuerdo de nuestra estancia juntos.

Y Severus pasó la noche en la enfermería recuperándose de los traumas que le habían pasado durante el día anterior y se despertó como una rosa, fresco y bonito. Pero no duro mucho tiempo. Sybill estaba a su lado dormidita con la baba cayéndole. Severus se levantó de la cama silencioso sin hacer ruido, cosa que le constó bastante, y cuando ya lo había conseguido un objeto colocado entre las sábanas cayó de repente al suelo, despertando a Sybill.

-AMORCITO! –gritó esta emocionada- por fin te has despertado!! ¡¡Que contenta estoy!! Ven aquí que te de un beso.

-NOOOO!!

Pero Sybill tropezó con el misterioso objeto y se puso blanca y empezó a hiperventilar.

-SEVERUS… -dijo Sybill con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? A MI!! No me lo esperaba de ti, tu no necesitas estas cosas, me tienes a mi!!

-¿Qué? –repuntó Severus mirando "el objeto" (que era una revista, cuya portada parecía haber escandalizado a Sybill) Déjamelo ver.

Severus le quitó la revista a Sybill y casi vomitó de asco. La revista era el playwizard y en la portada salía Minerva ligerita de ropa y con muchas transparencias. Sybill se sentó en una silla y empezó a hacer un drama llorando como una desconsolada.

-pooo… por quueeeee?? Seve- eruss… nooo me encuentras atrac-tractivaaa??

-Es evidente que no –dijo Severus aprovechándose de la situación.

A Sybill se le iluminó el rostro.

-Severus –dijo secándose las lágrimas- yo no te creo. Se que me amas desesperadamente y que esta revista tan solo es porque eres hombre y tienes ciertas necesidades que…

-EH!! Corta el rollo nenita –dijo Severus ya cabreado.

-Yo soy toda tuya Severus!! –dijo Sybill emocionada.

-Vale pero no te desnudes!!

-Vamos a contraatacar a Minerva, vamos a enviar a esta revista unas fotos mías desnuda, ya verás como también las pondrán en primera página, ten Severus ¡la cámara!

-NO!! Yo no te fotografío –dijo el jefe de Slytherin intentando escabullirse.

-Venga cariñooooo ¿Así o enseño un poquito más??

-No quiero mirar

-¿Así pues? ¿Que te parece esta mirada?

-AAARRGG!!

CONTINUARÁ…??

No os perdáis el próximo episodio de La poción de S. Trelawney!! Conoceremos a los padres de Sybill!! ¿Más cambios en Hogwarts?? ¿¿Seguirán Minerva y Sybill tan cabreadas?? ¿¿Publicarán las fotos de Sybill?? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo.

Por último debo dar las gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que me han dejado un review (hago una espectáculo digno de Sybill) sois un cielito, un corazoncito de azúcar, maripositas de alas rosas volando al viento,.. ¡¡os quieroooooooooooooooo!!


	5. El compromiso

Capitulo 5: El compromiso.

Y el tiempo pasó y las fotos de Sybill fueron publicadas en la tan prestigiosa revista. Un mes y otro més, otro Septiembre y más alumnos nuevos petardos, los cuales fueron mayoritariamente Gryffindor para desgracia de Severus.

El verano de Severus había sido tranquilo (más o menos) si no tenemos en cuenta la avalancha de lechuzas que llegaban día y noche a su casa, cartas de color rosa y letra alargada que no cabe decir el nombre de su escritora… (Bueno lo diremos por si alguien se acaba de incorporar) Sybill Trelawney. Esta avariciosa mujer escribía la friolera media de cinco cartas cada día a nuestro protagonista y sexy profesor de Pociones. También es obvio que el número de contestaciones ascienden a cero.

-SEVERUUSS –dijo una voz no poco conocida y bastante irritante- ¡¡CARIÑO MIO!! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te he estado escribiendo cartas y cartas durante todo el largo verano… ¿Por qué no me has estado contestando? ¿Por qué no acudiste a las citas que te propuse en las cartas? Me dejaste plantada –lloriquea un poquito.

-Simplemente es que no las leí –contestó Severus dispuesto a zanjar esta conversación y este fingido romance.

-Mentiroso –dijo Sybill sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

-En serio, ¡¡no las he leído!! –gritó Severus, harto de que Sybill interpretara sus palabras a su antojo. Llevaba medio minuto en Hogwarts y ya estaba agobiado.

-¿Y no has leído la que te acabo de mandar? ¿Una rosa con florecitas? –preguntó Sybill con cara de espanto.

-Todas eran rosas con florecitas y una vez más te repito que NOOOOO –Gritó Severus cansado.

-Pues… caramba –Sybill parecía ahora preocupada y un poco nerviosa. Severus, como hacia habitualmente, se aprovechó de la situación.

-OH! ¿Era una carta para romper conmigo? No te preocupes. Hemos roto, ¡ala! Adiós

Pero Sybill le retuvo abrazándole por la cintura.

-No cariño, no es eso, ¡no te preocupes! eso nunca ocurrirá, yo estaré siempre a tu lado para cuidarte y respetarte y para cuidar de nuestros hijos. Lo he estado pensando durante el verano, quiero tener dos. El primero me gustaría que fuera un niño y que se pareciera a ti, menos en la nariz. Y la segunda una niña, la llamaríamos Bernarda como mi madre, y si se pareciera a mi pues… yo sería muy feliz.

Severus estuvo un rato a reaccionar. Esta mujer estaba loca, loca, loca de remate.

-Tu… ¿pero que tienes en la cabeza? –gritó Severus atacado de los nervios.

-Shhhhhh!! –Dijo Sybill mientras le ponía un dedo sobre los labios- tengo una cosa que confesarte. Este verano he estado pensando mucho mientras tomaba el sol…

-Pues mal hecho -contestó Severus- es por todas sabido que el sol reblandece las neuronas, ¡¡por eso estás tan loca!!

-No cariñito mío, florecita de alelí que se balancea al viento otoñal –a Sybill le dio un arranque y abrazó a Severus- ¡¡Como te quiero!!

Severus le clavó una mirada fría, pero Sybill sin inmutarse siguió hablando.

-Severus tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo por fin Sybill- la he dejado en tu habitación.

-Estupendo, voy a ver si Filch puede hacerme un hueco en su despacho –Dijo Severus intentando no acudir a su habitáculo. Conociendo a Sybill a lo mejor le había pintado las paredes rosas o lo había engalanado todo con flores silvestres o… mejor no seguir pensando.

-No seas tonto –Sybill cogió a Severus por el brazo y lo encaminó hacia las mazmorras- seguro que te gusta, no me ha constado mucho conseguirlo. ¡¡Pero te debe hacer una ilusión terrible!!

-Ardo en deseos de saber que es –dijo Severus con ironía, que como siempre fue mal interpretada por Sybill.

-¡¡Ves como te va a gustar!! –y le abrazó más fuerte.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Severus y el varonil maestro de pociones abrió la puerta.

-¿QUE ES ESTO? – gritó el profesor, mirando a Sybill con la peor de sus miradas de odio.

-No, cariño –rió por lo bajo- ¡que tontito llegas a ser!, no son cosas sino personas. ¡¡Son mis padres!! –dijo como si lo más normal del mundo fuera dejar aparcados a tus padres en el despacho de tu novio. El rostro de Severus no podía irradiar más odio, su despacho estaba destrozado, sus tarros llenos de insectos voladores viscosos estaban abiertos o tirados por los suelos, el armario de ingredientes prohibidos estaba esparcido por encima de la mesa y los calderos servían al matrimonio Trelawney para almacenar ropa sucia y tostadas a medio comer.

-Vale –dijo dándo media vuelta- ¡me voy!

-No te vallas cariño –dijo Sybill- ¡¡Que todavía no te los he presentado!! Mira esta es mi madre Bernarda Trelawney. Venga mamá, ¡sal y saluda a Severus!

Severus entró de mala gana en su despacho y se enfrentó a una horrible estampa. La mujer era ya mayor con el pelo canoso recogido en un aparatoso moño casi más grande que su cabeza. Además llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte casi nuevas que contrastaban enormemente con su atuendo negro.

-¿Este es tu novio? –Preguntó Bernarda con su voz fría- Pues no es gran cosa. De hecho es bastante inferior, no creo que sirva para tener descendencia con lo fofo que está.

-Mamá, no seas grosera, Severus está muy fuerte –defendió Sybill a su queridísimo novio mientras le tocaba los pectorales.

-Si, creo que tu madre tiene razón, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti –dijo Severus avanzando poco a poco hacia la puerta.

-No hija, no te enfades –rectificó Bernarda- no me importa. Cásate con él, no vas a encontrar nada mejor y se te está pasando el arroz. Cuando tengas a un hombre a tus faldas, agárralo bien fuerte con el lazo sólido del matrimonio mágico. Así conseguí a tu padre y ya ves. Cincuenta y tres años de matrimonio.

-¿Cincuenta y tres? –preguntó Severus mirando a la mujer con miedo. Definitivamente el profesor de pociones más sexy de Hogwarts no estaba hecho para el matrimonio ni para la convivencia en pareja.

-Es que mamá se casó muy joven –aclaró Sybill muy orgullosa.

-Si, como tiene que ser –contestó Bernarda- A ver Severus, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuántos quilos pesas? ¿De que murieron tus padres, si es que han muerto? ¿Qué tipo de vida llevas? ¿Pizza o Hamburguesa? ¿McDonalls o Burguer King? ¿Pepsi o Coca-cola? ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mi hija?, ¿Habéis tenido ya sexo? ¿Cuántos hijos pensáis tener? Supongo que serás cristiano ¿no? ¿Estás bautizado? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Eres corto de reflejos? (A Sybill) No me acaba de gustar hija ¿No está disponible el director? Lo digo porque no parece tener mucho dinero…

-Mamá –dijo Sybill- no seas tan cruel con el pobre Severus. (A Severus) Bueno Sev, cariño, aún no conoces a mi padre… ¡¡Papá!! ¿Dónde está?

-En el baño, ya sabes que tiene problemas para… -Bernarda se paró- bueno no voy a decírtelo hay gente ajena a la familia cerca.

-Mamá, Severus es de la familia. ¿A que si bombón?

En ese momento apareció el padre de Sybill, un hombre bajito y gordo con bigote y expresión bonachona.

-Hola papá- dijo Sybill dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡¡Indalecio!! –Gritó Bernarda- saluda al bastardo que se va a casar con nuestra hija, al padre de nuestros nietos, al continuador de nuestra estirpe.

-Encantado –dijo Indalecio un poco perdido- puedes llamarme Inda.

-Papá es muy moderno –dijo Sybill- sabe bailar La Macarena.

-Muy moderno, si –dijo Severus mirando con lástima al pobre hombre- me permiten hablar un momento con Sybill a solas, gracias.

Severus arrastró a la adivina fuera del despacho y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Severus conteniéndose.

-Les has caído bien, sobretodo a mi padre. –Sybill sonrió- De los dos es él el adivino y de quien heredé mi don de predicción, aunque ahora por la edad ya está jubilado.

-No –dijo Severus- no me refería a esto. ¿Por qué tu madre está empeñada en que nos vamos a casar? Tu y yo, Sybill, no vamos a casarnos –terminó Severus con un tono infantil.

-¡Claro que vamos a hacerlo! –Dijo Sybill ofendida poniendo las manos sobre las caderas- Es lo que hacen las parejas que se quieren en todo el mundo. ¿Por qué vamos a ser menos? Se que aún no me has entregado el anillo ni me lo has pedido con las rodillas en el suelo y con un beso apasionado en los labios…

-Sabes que no voy a hacerlo –dijo Severus, tan realista como de costumbre.

-Se que cuando el amor ha nacido en el corazón se deja atrás la vergüenza y el egoísmo y se entrega la vida a la persona amada. Y yo la estoy entregando por ti Severus. Pero tranquilo, yo voy a esperar. Se que un día te levantarás y te darás cuenta de que la persona más importante de tu vida soy yo, entonces ese día vendrás a mi y yo te aceptaré, como la flor acepta a la abeja.

-¿En la metáfora soy yo la abeja verdad? –dijo Severus puntilloso.

-No temas, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo! –y el plantó un beso en los labios. Tras esto se fue por el pasillo corriendo mientras meneaba el trasero graciosamente y antes de desaparecer por la esquina, le lanzó un beso.

Severus se enfrentó a la realidad y entró en el despacho.

-Yo creo que es mejor que se compre un esmoquin blanco, porque con ese pelo tan largo negro, esos ojos que parecen escarabajos, vestirle de negro ¡Estará feísimo! –se sinceraba Bernarda.

-Señora, que estoy aquí –dijo Severus conteniendo su furia- y siempre visto de negro.

-Ya lo sabía –dijo Bernarda- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-En mi cama –contestó Severus con voz infantil ya que la respuesta le parecía obvia.

-No, en tu cama dormimos nosotros –dijo Bernarda tajante- búscate otro lugar. Pero ni se te ocurra irte con Sybill, que tienes cara de pervertido. ¡¡Dios mío, que le debes haber hecho a nuestra hijita para que se enamore de ti!! Debe ser un hechizo maligno o magia negra. Lo voy a investigar y cuando sepa la verdad, te denunciaré al Ministerio de Magia y me encargaré personalmente de que te metan en Azkaban.

Severus alzó una ceja pero su rostro no dio muestras de cobardía.

-Gracias señora, a mi también me ha caído usted bien- dijo con su ironía cortante.

-A mi me cae bien –dijo Inda.

-¡¡Cállate Indalecio!! –Ordenó Bernarda- Que tú de estas cosas no entiendes. Bueno –dijo dirigiéndose a Severus- ¿Y la boda para cuando? El anillo que le vas a comprar para la pedida, que sea grande y de diamantes. ¿Y tus padres? Porque digo yo que hay que conocerlos antes de la boda ¿no?

-Señora que no vamos a casarnos –dijo Severus poco a poco y de mala gana.

-¿Y convivir en pecado? ¡¡Ni pensarlo!! –Gritó Bernarda escandalizada- No debajo de mi techo. Por que vais a venir a vivir con nosotros ¿Te lo ha dicho Sybill?

-No, este detalle se lo ha olvidado, pero olvídelo porque no vamos a hacerlo.

-Quieto jovencito maleducado –gritó Bernarda levantándose- Aquí va a haber boda como que me llamo Bernarda Federica Trelawney. Tu no vas a estar procreando con la buena de mi hija ni acosándola para que te de aquello que los hombres tanto necesitáis.

-Pero si es ella la que me acosa –dijo Severus nervioso.

-¡¡Además mentiroso y rastrero!! te voy a estar observando Severus Snape. Ahora coge tus cosas y sal de nuestro dormitorio.

Severus cogió sus pertenencias para no ver a la señora manipuladora y se fue directo al despacho de Filch, pero allí no encontró ni a la señora Norris ni al malcarado conserje, sino a Lupin.

-Caramba Severus ¡Tu por aquí! ¿Qué haces con todas esas cosas? –preguntó el mago curioso.

-Nada que te importe Lupin –contestó Severus de muy mal humor- ¿Dónde esta Filch?

-Esta de baja –aclaró Lupin- le mordió uno de los bichos adorables de Hagrid, ahora soy yo el conserje así me gano unas pelillas extras.

-Mierda –dijo Severus amargado.

-Uhmm… pero te dejo vivir en mi despacho por tres galeones la noche –dijo Remus.

-¿Tres Galeones? –Gritó Severus – Es un precio abusivo. Dos galeones.

-Ni para ti, ni para mí –razonó Remus- Dos galeones y medio.

Y así pasó la tarde Severus escondido de sus futuros suegros en el despacho de Lupin leyendo libros aburridos sobre remedios falsos para la licantropía. Y pasó la tarde y se acercó la hora de la cena y las tripas de Severus empezaron a cantar a capella. Y el apuesto profesor de pociones salió de su escondite y bajó al vestíbulo bastante contento. Pero su felicidad poco tardó en desmoronarse, ya que fue rápidamente embestido por un grupo de alumnos en celo.

-¡¡Dejadme!! ¡¡Dejadme o empiezo a quitar puntos de la casa que seáis!! –gritaba Severus en el suelo con un par de alumnos que le inmovilizaban.

-Bien hecho chicos –dijo una voz que ya empezaba a ser desagradable- 50 puntos cada uno para vuestra casa.

-Bernarda no tienes autoridad para quitar o dar puntos –dijo Severus con la cara aplastada contra la moqueta del suelo.

-Valla, valla Severus, que mal te veo –dijo Bernarda con rin tintín.

-Tal vez influye el factor de que estoy tumbado en el suelo y que no puedo levantarme –contestó Severus luciendo su ironía más pura.

-Iros –ordenó Bernarda a los chicos que se fueron y Severus pudo levantarse.

-¡McFlertty! Me he quedado con tu cara –gritó Severus a uno de los chicos- ¿Se puede saber que es este recibimiento tan… encantador?

-Es la Brigada Sybillial, fieles siervos y servidores de Sybill, no como tu –contestó fría Bernarda- A ver Severus… ¿Dónde has estado esta tarde? Sybill estaba emocionada porque quería que nos enseñases Hogwarts con ella. ¿Por qué no nos has estado acompañando? ¿Te estabas escondiendo?

-Si señora, eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo –contestó Severus sincero.

-SEVERUS SNAPE –Gritó Bernarda Federica Trelawney- estoy muy disgustada. Esto no va a quedar así.

CONTINUARÁ…??

Y con esta amenaza terminamos este esperado episodio de La poción de S. Trelawney. Espero que os haya gustado la aparición de los padres de Sybill. El personaje de Bernarda está inspirada en Bernarda Alba, por si alguien la ha leído y el de Indalecio me lo he inventado por completo, aunque el pobre hombre no dice gran cosa. ¿Queréis saber que acontecimientos tendrán lugar en el próximo y funesto capitulo de esta historia? Pues esta vez no hay adelantos porque es ¡¡DEMASIADO fuerte!! Solo una cosa… gente de los reviews… OS AMOOOO!! Soys la aurora naranja en mi corazón, mi caramelito de fresa y mi heladito frío que refresca mis calurosos días.

ArYs


	6. Eileen Prince

Capitulo 6: Eileen Prince

-SEVERUS LA COLADA, SEVERUS LA CENA, SEVERUS LA MANITA QUIETA –gritaba Bernarda Federica, histérica como de costumbre, mientras martirizaba a su futuro yerno.

-Señora, déjeme en paz –le contestó Severus, tumbado en su propio sofá sin mover ni un dedo, mientras leía una interesante revista sobre bichos pequeños y pegajosos que podían conservarse en tarros (que era su máxima afición).

-Que mozo más descarado –dijo Bernarda mientras le cogía la revista y la miraba despectivamente –En vez de leer porquerías ve a ver a mi hija y pídele matrimonio como dios manda.

-Señora, iría a ver a su hija, pero es ella la que siempre me acaba encontrando –dijo Severus calzándose sus zapatillas rosas.

-EXCUSAS -gritó Bernarda arrojando la revista a la cara de su marido que dormía placidamente al lado del fuego. El pobre Inda, a pesar de todo, siguió durmiendo con la revista sobre su cara.

-No es una excusa, está escondida en el armario –dijo Severus.

Ante esto las puertas del armario se abrieron y Sybill cayó al suelo. Sobre ella cayeron un montón de cajas de cartón que Severus tenía allí guardadas para ordenar cuando tuviera tiempo (y el humor para hacerlo).

-ARRRRRRRG MI HIJITA!! –gritó Bernarda como una histérica. Al mismo tiempo cogió una toalla y empezó a pegar a Severus mientras gritaba:

-¡¡Pero ayúdala a levantarse, ¿¿no ves que no puede moverse?? Si fueras ordenado nada de esto hubiera pasado!!

-Si su hija no fuera metiéndose por los armarios ajenos esto no hubiera pasado –dijo Severus imitando la irritante voz de Bernarda, lo que hizo que la mujer se enfadara aún más.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo muy irritada su suegra- ¿Tienes secretos que ocultar? ¿Ocultas algo a mi Sybill? ¡OH! A lo mejor es que por aquí hay los libros de magia oscura que te dieron las instrucciones para construir el filtro del amor que hizo que mi dulce y hermosa hija se enamorara de un patán feo y amargado como tú.

Bernarda empezó a olfatear cual perro, intentado encontrar los supuestos libros.

-Cariñito –dijo Sybill mientras corría para abrazarse a Severus- No te enfades. TE QUIEROOO. ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?

-NOOOOO

-¿Sybill, quieres casar… -dijo Sybill, con voz dulzona, intentando que Severus repitiera sus palabras.

-¿Severus, quieres deshacerte de esta niñata pesada y sus ancestros? Si quiero –dijo Severus preguntándose y respondiéndose a si mismo.

-¡¡Que sentido del humor!! –Dijo Sybill tonta como de costumbre- oye, esta noche cenamos juntos. ¿Sabes que ya he ido a mirar vestidos de novia? Son preciosos, aunque no me decido por ninguno. Tú también tendrías que empezar a mirar el esmoquin cariño, porque según que tiendas quieren que les avises un mes antes de la boda. Lo que si que tengo es hora para la peluquería, voy a hacerme un moño con flores silvestres precioso.

-Me alegro –dijo Severus indiferente mirando el reloj.

-Yo también me alegro. –Dijo Sybill bajando la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba- No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada a pesar de tu demora en pedirme matrimonio. Se que no tienes mucho dinero, por eso mi padre y yo fuimos ayer a contratar el banquete. ¿Sabes dónde lo celebraremos?

-Sorpréndeme -pidió Severus levantando una ceja.

-¡¡EN HOGWARTS!! –Gritó Sybill dando un salto típico de una adolescente en celo- ¿No estás contento? Así será mucho más barato. Lo que no tengo es sacerdote, pero de eso se encarga mamá que le gustan mucho estas cosas.

-No te preocupes Sybill, yo me encargo –dijo Bernarda mientras cogía su bolsa y salía por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de Sybill con un beso y con una patada en la espinilla de Severus.

-Volvemos a estar solos –dijo Sybill soñadora- ¿En que piensas?

-En lo mucho que te odio –dijo Severus sincerándose.

-Yo a ti también te quiero, eres lo más hermoso que ha entrado nunca en mi vida. ¡¡¡Soy tan feliz!!! Florecita mía, murcielaguito de chocolate negro, eres el arco iris que guía mis pasos. –Sybill puso morritos y cerró los ojos esperando a que Severus la besara.

El profesor de pociones abandonó su despacho dejando en él a Sybill con los ojos cerrados y los morros sacados "pá fuera". Severus, en quien el humor era una cosa extraña que se manifestaba solo dos veces al mes, ahora era todo odio. Estaba furioso y dispuesto a quitarle puntos a cualquiera que pasara por su lado ¡¡Incluso a un Slytherin indisciplinado!! (Imaginaos tal furia). Así que decidió, para poder llevar a cabo correctamente y con buenos resultados su maléfico y descabellado plan, ir al lugar del castillo que albergara más reuniones de estudiantes: El Vestíbulo. Una vez allí todos los alumnos estaban sentados en un corro mirando algo y riéndose.

-¿MAMÁ? –gritó Severus, cuando al acercarse al grupo descubrió a su madre en el interior.

-Severus, cariñito –dijo Eileen Prince besando a su primogénito- Estaba aquí con estos que dicen ser alumnos tuyos. Son todos muy majos, anda tened caramelos y ahora a la cama.

-Señora son las tres de la tarde –dijo un alumno de Gryffindor de primero mientras recogía sus caramelos y devolvía una cosa a Eileen.

-¿Eso es mi álbum de fotos? –preguntó Severus enfadándose- Mamá, no me gusta que vallas con eso en el bolso.

-¿Por qué no? Si tú no lo miras nunca y a todo el mundo le encanta, especialmente esas fotos de cuando eras un bebé recién nacido. Ya sabes que mis amigas dicen que para tu edad, tenías algunas partes de tu cuerpo más desarrolladas que otras…

Algunas chicas que pasaban cerca, oyeron ese comentario, miraron al profesor (a ciertas zonas ocultas bajo capas de ropa) y se rieron por lo bajo, y poniéndose coloradas murmuraban cosas como "Ya te decía yo que debía ser una máquina sexual…"

-Ya se que siempre he tenido la nariz grande –dijo Severus con enfado, harto que le recordaran el descomunal tamaño de su napia.

-No te enfades, lo has sacado de tu padre, yo creo que eres muy atractivo a pesar de todo. –Eileen miró a su hijo –Estás muy pálido. ¿No te da el sol? ¡Uy!, ¡uy! ¡uy!, en este colegio te explotan, trabajas demasiado hijo mío.

-Con todo esto –empezó Severus ignorando los consejos de belleza de su madre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¡CARIÑO!! –Gritó Eileen mientras abrazaba a su hijo- ¡¡Enhorabuena!! Ya era hora que te atrevieras a poner una mujer en tu vida, tu padre empezaba a pensar que eras… rarito. Ya sabes, tanto andar con Lucius Malfoy pues… nada. Somos felices de que hayas decidido casarte.

-¿QUE YO QUE?? –Dijo Severus pasándose la mano por la frente y pecando de incredulidad.

-Sybill es una chica simpática y muy guapa –dijo Eileen- Fue ella la que nos avisó de que viniéramos, nos ha dicho que te cuesta un poco exteriorizar tus sentimientos "Siempre ha sido igual" le dije yo, pero la pobre chica está tan ilusionada…

-No voy a casarme -cortó Severus.

-Severus, siempre has sido muy cabezudo –dijo mamá Eileen- Bueno, empezarás por pedirle matrimonio. No, no me pongas ni malas caras ni excusas, no te las acepto Severus Snape. Esta noche he quedado con Bernarda para fijar la fecha de la boda.

-E… Esto es increíble –dijo Severus plagiando una frase Bisbaliana.

-Si, yo tampoco me lo creía, -se sinceró Eileen- porque no te cuidas nada y creo que has cogido peso. Pero, bueno, que tú te enamores es normal, pero que se enamoren de ti… Ahora, en confianza entre tu y yo, que ya se que eso de las pociones se te da muy bien… Júrame que no le has dado de beber a la pobre chica algo extraño.

-¡¡NO!! –dijo Severus- Y mira mamá, te agradezco que hayas venido, pero puedes irte porque no voy a casarme, y mucho menos con Sybill.

-¡¡Severus no seas cobarde!! Ya verás que guapos vais a estar los dos vestidos de novios –dijo Eileen. Ve a saludar a tu padre, que está fuera tomando el aire.

Severus se fue directo a las puertas para franquearlas cuando su madre gritó en medio del Vestíbulo, que por cierto (un pequeño detalle sin importancia) estaba abarrotado de gente que se desplazaba en busca de su próxima clase.

-Severus, ¡¡Te he traído una caja de calzoncillos de esos de conejitos!! Se que te encantan…

Más tarde a eso de las ocho en el despacho del profesor, estaban Inda en el sofá con el padre de Severus durmiendo. En otro rincón Eileen y Bernarda estaban ultimando los pequeños detalles de la boda que ellas creían más importantes, como por ejemplo, la fecha (por algo se empieza).

-Nuestras madres han hecho muy buenas migas ¿eh? –dijo Sybill que estaba sentada al lado de Severus.

-UUhhrrrmm –dijo Severus de mal humor.

-Te quiero –Sybill pestañeó y acercó su cara a la de nuestro profesor.

Bernarda, de repente, dio en el suelo un golpe con su bastón.

-Ya lo hemos acordado y no hay marcha atrás –dijo con voz solemne –la boda será el día…

-Perdone –interrumpió Severus. Bernarda carraspeó como signo de impaciencia- pero me parece que somos los bastante mayorcitos como para decidir el día de nuestra boda.

Bernarda se paró en seco y miró a Severus.

-¿Y pues…?

-¿Qué te parece el 3 de Mayo…

-¡¡Un día precioso!! –gritó Sybill

-¡¡Déjame terminar!! –Gritó Severus enfadado- Ejem… decía el tres de Mayo del 2063. Si, creo que en esta fecha ya estaré preparado para…

-A mi me parece bien, cuando tu quieras amor –dijo Sybill- Sabes que eres el dueño de mi corazón, mi amor es tuyo y tuyo será por siempre. No pasa nada, puedo esperar pues no temo al tiempo ni a la muerte. Tú me volviste bella y yo por eso te pude mostrar mis sentimientos. Estoy feliz de que me ames y si tú te quieres casar en esa fecha, yo te respeto, pues mi respeto es la prueba más profunda de mi amor. Y no me asusta que el tiempo te desmejore, no me dan miedo tus arruguitas en la frente, ¡¡no!! Yo te amo con perfecciones o sin ellas, este es el amor que hacia ti profeso, un amor profundo y que perdura en la distancia y en el tiempo que…

-Que alguien calle a esta niña –dijo Eileen.

-Mi pajarito de alas carmesí, mi ratita de chocolate, mi mariposa blanca de algodón –seguía Sybill.

-¡¡SYBILL!! Silencio –dijo Bernarda autoritaria haciendo callar a su hija- Severus, tu plan no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. Como bien sabrás desde la antigüedad son las madres mágicas las que se encargan de fechar la ceremonia.

-Yo si lo sabia –dijo Severus ofendido- ¡¡pero esperaba que vosotras no!!

Bernarda rió sarcástica.

-Será el día catorce de noviembre. Punto y final.

-Pero si para eso solo faltan… -Severus sacó cuentas con los dedos- ¡¡dos semanas!!

-¿Dos semanas? –Gritó Sybill- Es demasiado tiempo, no voy a aguantar tanto.

-Pero no llores pequeña –le dijo Eileen comprendiendo poco a la futura mujer de su hijo.

-Es un abuso a mi paciencia tu comportamiento Sybill –dijo Bernarda. Ante esto Sybill cesó el llanto.

-Esta mujer es un crack –pensó Severus, creo que nos parecemos un poco…

-Ahora vamos a cenar –ordenó Bernarda.

En el Gran Comedor, después de una agradable cena con un postre exquisito (tarta de queso con arándanos que era la preferida de Severus) la gente conversaba animosamente sobre asuntos sin importancia, como el color de la ropa interior de Snape o sobre cuantas revistas guarras tenía el director debajo de su cama. No eran temas de gran trascendencia, pero siendo la mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts adolescentes… pues ya se sabe.

-Me encanta la tarta de queso con arándanos –dijo Sybill- me gustaría ponerla en el banquete.

-Muy buena idea hija –dijo Eileen, quien poco a poco conocía mejor a su nuera (aunque a veces seguía sin comprender sus absurdos impulsos de llorar)- a Sevy también le gusta mucho.

Severus miró la tarta ahora con un renovado asco.

-Severus… -comenzó Sybill con carita de niña e irradiando corazoncitos de azúcar por los poros.

Severus se hace el sordo.

-Cariñito…

Severus la ignora

-¡¡Pichoncito de caramelo almidonado!!

Severus continúa con su fingida sordera y reprime sus ganas de descojonarse.

-Bueno, si no me oye tendré que hacerlo sin consultarle –dijo Sybill suspirando. Eileen le dio una palmadita de apoyo en el brazo y Bernarda subió el rostro con una expresión de orgullo.

Sybill se puso de pie y después de un par de minutos rogando silencio, el comedor se cayó.

-Queridos alumnos, profesores, equipo no docente y… Señora Norris. Me he atrevido a molestaros después de esta maravillosa cena porque quiero daros a todos una excelente noticia, una noticia feliz que estoy segura que recibiréis con agrado y vuestros corazones se llenarán de gozo en conocer nuestra ventura. Una ventura de amor, amor profundo y sincero que perdura más allá del tiempo y…

-¡¿Qué va a decir esta loca?! –pensó Severus corriendo dejando sobre la mesa con un gran golpe su copa de zumo de calabaza.

-Y es cierto que todos los amores han de soportar dificultades muy grandes, unas dificultades que se superan con el amor y el respeto mutuo (el público suspira melancólico) Así pues me dirijo a daros la buena noticia que se que vuestros pequeños oídos escuchan con gran atención y vuestros corazones…

-¡¡Dilo ya!! –gritó un graciosillo de Hufflepuff que, sin saberlo, acababa de suspender de forma catastrófica la asignatura de pociones.

-Por favor que no lo diga, que no lo diga, -imploraba Severus desesperado- ¡¡DIOS MIO!! Me voy a hacer creyente y todo lo que tu me ordenes, incluso si quieres me haré sacerdote, o peor aún: monje de un monasterio perdido por el mundo pero que NO, LO, DIGAAAAAA!!!

-¡¡Severus y yo vamos a casarnos!! –dijo por fin, Sybill, después de media hora de discurso toda colorada y llevándose las manos a la cara.

CONTINUARÁ???


	7. Cursos prematrimoniales

La poción de S. Trelawney

Capítulo 7: Cursos prematrimoniales.

Estaba nuestro protagonista Severus Snape en su camita intentado dormir. El apuesto profesor se había tomado un par de filtros de paz para conciliar el sueño, pues hacía no menos de dos horas que su supuesta novia había anunciado delante de todo el colegio que iban a casarse.

Severus, ¿Cómo has dejado que este asunto llegue tan lejos?- se preguntó a si mismo meditando entre las limpias sábanas. Y pensó planes descabellados para librarse de Bernarda y de su madre y con esos perversos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Soñaba que metía la cabeza de Bernarda dentro de un gran cubo lleno de gusarajos y que cuando esta salía del cubo, tenía la cabeza de un gusarajo y Severus se veía a si mismo persiguiendo a su futura suegra con la Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy. Y de repente, despertándolo, la puerta de su dormitorio se abre y aparece su peor pesadilla. No, no nos referimos a Potter, sino a Bernarda.

-Severiano, acabo de caer en la cuenta del pequeño detalle de que aun no has pedido matrimonio a mi hijita, así que lo he hecho yo por ti –gritó Bernarda entrando en la habitación muy satisfecha de si misma.

-Me llamo Severus –contestó Snape procesando la información fragmentada que le llegaba al cerebro- ¿Qué usted ha hecho que?

-Poción multijugos pequeño mío –dijo Bernarda orgullosa de su astucia – como vas dejando pelillos por todo pues no ha sido excesivamente difícil conseguir uno, aunque deberías lavártelos más, estaban un poco grasientos y eso ha hecho que la poción no tuviera muy buen sabor, aunque viniendo de ti…

-A ver, a ver si lo entiendo –dijo Severus incorporándose en su cama y poniendo las neuronas a funcionar a toda velocidad- ¿¿Usted ha preparado poción multijugos, se ha hecho pasar por mí y le ha pedido matrimonio a su propia hija??

Bernarda asintió orgullosa y añadió:

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo y yo se como tratar a mi Sybill. Otra cosa más antes de que empieces a despotricar con tu afilada lengua de cuchillo: mañana digas lo que digas a las tres tienes que estar en el despacho de mi hija. He llamado al padre Heliodoro y os dará un par de clases prematrimoniales.

-Yo no necesito clases prematrimoniales –replicó Severus serio.

-Claro que las necesitas pequeño –dijo Bernarda segura de sus opiniones como siempre –mañana a las tres y no se hable más.

Severus se volvió a dormir intranquilo. Ahora soñaba con Bernarda siguiéndolo vestida de novia, con un cactus en la mano con unos pinchos muy afilados.

Y el joven profesor de pociones nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse como de difícil iba a ser su nuevo día.

Resulta que la noticia de su matrimonio había generado polémica: por una parte estaban los indiferentes que eran más bien pocos, y por otra parte estaban los miembros de la Brigada Sybillial, que atacaban constantemente al profesor con cañerías por los pasillos y se escabullían con una rapidez digna de Bernarda, quien Severus sospechaba que había montado todo ese alboroto.

Por otra parte las fans de Severus habían empezado otro tipo de estrategia más mortífera que consistía en el método de acoso constante: Severus cada clase tenía que sufrir rabietas de niñas que lloraban y se le declaraban y su correspondencia con cartas de color rosa habían aumentado alarmantemente. Además el profesor tuvo que soportar una especie de altar que habían montado un par de histéricas delante de su despacho. El altar tenía muchas fotos suyas, la mayoría tomadas en clase, algunas en el gran Comedor y algunos dibujos eróticos de jovencitas depravadas que se imaginaban al profesor tal y como había venido al mundo. Snape intentó deshacerse del altar, pero no sabia que hechizo debía ser el que lo tenía tan fuertemente colgado de la pared que resultaba imposible descolgarlo.

Y a las tres, después de haber recibido tres ataques con cañerías en su espalda, el profesor se dirigió a la otra punta (literalmente) del castillo a un estupido curso prematrimonial con la estupida de su futura esposa con un estupido sacerdote llamado por la estupida Bernarda.

Entró en el despacho.

-Hola cariño –dijo Sybill con su voz infantil.

-Arrgggg –contestó Severus

-Te quiero mucho y más después de tu forma estelar de pedirme matrimonio, siempre deseé que fuera así, de pequeñita se lo contaba a mi madre y a mi gato. Así que me has impresionado caramelo de frambuesa con nata endulzada, azúcar carmesí con piñones al baño maría…

-Si, que si pesada –contestó Severus sentándose- ¿De pequeña hablabas con tu gato? JAJAJAJAJAJA, ahora ya se porque estás tan chiflada.

-Hoy he estado tomando el té –dijo Sybill con voz misteriosa.

-Ah, que bien –dijo Severus sarcástico.

-Y los posos me han dicho que nos esperan muchos años de un bendecido y agradable matrimonio –dijo Sybill soñadora.

-Espero que cuando eso llegue esté muerto –dijo Severus.

-Severus que ingenuo que eres –contestó Sybill dejando al profesor de pociones desconcertado –ni la muerte podrá mantenerme alejada de ti, mi dulce chocolate con avellanitas.

-¿No? –preguntó Severus escandalizado. Entonces en ese momento su ágil mente trazó un complicado y difícil plan. Severus escaparía de Hogwarts y se operaría en una clínica de estética, se cambiaría la nariz y se cambiaría de sexo. Pasaría a llamarse Guillermina e imitaría un currado acento español. Diría ser de Palma de Mallorca y se casaría con un joven multimillonario que la mantendría.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de concretar la ubicación de su nuevo chalet, entró el padre Heliodoro con su guitarra al hombro.

-Vamos a practicar los cánticos de entrada –dijo el padre contento.

-Si, cantar, cantar –dijo Civil empezando a cantar una canción tonta que Severus desconocía.

Severus miró a su alrededor y esto le recordó a un programa muggle que había visto una vez que cometió el error de mirar la televisión. En ese programa pillaban a los pobres muggles en situaciones muy comprometidas y luego les hacían sonreír al lugar desde donde captaban esas imágenes con un artefacto perverso. Entonces Severus preguntó:

-¿Dónde tengo que sonreír? –dijo esperando que ese cura estrambótico no fuera más que una pequeña broma.

-En el altar deberás sonreír –contestó el sacerdote Heliodoro mientras seguía tocando su guitarra.

-Jajajajaja – ser reía Sybill muy emocionada.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo por fin Heliodoro dejando su guitarra después de media hora cantando- Quiero que me contéis vuestras sensaciones. Cerrad los ojos (Sybill lo hizo muy disciplinada, Severus no) y respirad profundamente.

Sybill se puso en una postura que parecía que practicaba yoga. A Severus le entró la risa tonta, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sentís? –Preguntó el padre Heliodoro- ¿Cuáles son vuestros sentimientos hacia vuestra pareja?

-Siento mariposas en el estómago –dijo Sybill- y las mariposas tienen la cara de Severus y unas amplias alas rosas. Y yo vuelo a su lado y soy una libélula verde que le digo cosas bonitas y el me mira enamorado y…

-Yo tengo ganas de vomitar –dijo Severus sincero, aunque nadie le prestó atención.

-…Y entonces nos besamos desesperadamente delante de un acantilado y el me convence para que no me tire y me dice que siempre me amará…

-Yo creo que fuma algo extraño –dijo Severus al padre Heliodoro en voz baja, pero este empezó a llorar.

-Son unos sentimientos adorables Sybill –le dijo el sacerdote llorando- Tienes un gran corazón.

-Todo es poco para mi Severus –contestó Sybill secándose también las lágrimas – es que es un buen hombre que me tiene loca.

-¿Loca? –Preguntó Severus- Loca de manicomio está…

-¿Loca? –Contestó Heliodoro- tu madre ya me habló al respecto, cree que Severus te envenena con filtro amoroso. ¿Qué respondes a eso Severus?

-Yo no he envenenado a nadie –dijo Severus ofendido.- Bueno, si quizá haya envenenado a alguien alguna vez, pero no a Sybill.

Sybill rompió a llorar.

-¿Lo ve? –Chilló Sybill tapándose el rostro con un pañuelo blanco con encajes- ¿Ve como es un hombre bueno que me ama desesperadamente? Pudiendo envenenarme, no lo ha hecho, el me ha conquistado con su belleza y su elegancia…

El padre Heliodoro se rió por lo bajo. Severus tuvo que aguantar cursiladas como esa media hora más y tuvo que acudir al despacho de Sybill para los cursos inútiles durante una semana.

Durante ese tiempo empezó a preocuparse por su salud, pues esta se estaba resintiendo por varios motivos: el primero era que los alumnos seguían acosándole con cañerías. De hecho, debido a la falta de cañerías en los baños cercanos a la clase y el despacho de Severus, dónde los alumnos se abastecían de la horrible arma, la mazmorra quedó completamente inundada y Severus tuvo que dar las clases dos días en el piso superior y convivir dos noches un el pequeño y sucio despacho con Remus Lupin (además de tener que escuchar sus ingeniosos comentarios acerca de bodas a las que había asistido y ponía un especial interés en recalcar lo maravillosa que había sido la boda de James y Lily).

Además Severus tuvo que transportarse de un lado a otro en Góndola. No sabia como, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarse a Sybill dentro de ellas y ésta había subcontratado a una orquesta que seguía a la Góndola. El panorama era curioso: Sybill con cara de enamorada sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Severus, que a su vez ponía cara de pocos amigos y lanzaba maldiciones a los alumnos que se reían. Severus incluso había estado tentado de convertir a Potter en un pulpo, aunque luego pensó que un pulpo con gafas y cicatriz con forma de rayo hubiera sido muy sospechoso.

Por otra parte, la salud de Severus corría peligro por las alumnas. Éstas no arrancaban cañerías del baño, pero también tenía armas mortíferas. Severus había contratado a un elfo doméstico para que probara toda su comida antes de él, porque empezaba a ser preocupante la cantidad de filtro amoroso que se encontraba por todas partes, incluso lo encontraba en sitios insospechados como en redacciones y ventanas (Severus se preguntaba si las alumnas creerían que el iba por allí chupando esas cosas). Además no os penséis que el alud de cartas de admiradoras había descendido. No, de hecho había aumentado y los altares también. En cada esquina del castillo había levantados altares, incluso en algunos había plañideras que se pasaban el día llorando desconsoladamente.

Y todo esto ocurría y la fecha para la boda llegaba, ya no quedaba ni una sola semana, solo quedaban cinco días.

Mamá Eileen, dado que sabía que su hijo no tenía el más mínimo interés en desplazarse hasta Hogsmeade a comprar un traje de novio, fue ella misma con una túnica del profesor de pociones para que pudieran tomar medidas. Así no supo como Severus se vio envuelto de un traje que le daba aspecto de mayordomo y no le quedaba nada bien.

Mamá Eileen por su parte se había comprado un vestido verde muy bonito que hacía juego con su pamela, pero estaba muy agobiada porque todavía no había encontrado ni un bolso ni unos zapatos de esa tonalidad de verde. En cuanto a Tobías, que al igual que su hijo no mostraba un gran interés por el enlace, todavía no se había comprado nada y Eileen sospechaba que no lo haría. Eso si, el pobre señor Snape empezaba a estar harto de acompañar cada tarde a su esposa de tiendas.

Y pasaron los días y Severus estaba empezando a agobiarse. Se levantaba de noche sudando viéndose a si mismo de la mano con una Sybill de curvas impresionantes y con un montón de cañerías incrustadas en la espalda.

Además en los cursos pre-matrimoniales el padre Heliodoro se pasaba media hora intentando que Severus exteriorizara sus supuestos sentimientos, y Sybill, la pobre inocente, se enorgullecía de su novio y lo alababa tanto que incluso le compuso una canción: Mi Severus es genial, yija, yija, mi Severus es genial yo siempre lo querré… y el pobre jefe de la casa Slytherin tenía que escuchar esa canción cada clase con unos acompañamientos de guitarra desafinada.

Cuando solo faltaban dos días para el enlace y Severus escribía su testamento en su despacho ya sin agua, recibió una grata sorpresa: Lucius Malfoy, su amigo de toda la vida había llegado a Hogwarts para estar con el estos dos días y darle ánimos.

-Severus –dijo sonriendo- aquí estoy. No te preocupes el matrimonio asusta pero no es para tanto, te lo digo yo que ya he pasado por esto. Además la chica con la que te vas a casar está muy buena y se llama igual que esa que impartía adivinación que era un callo, que cosas tiene la vida.

A Severus se le formó un nudo en la garganta y no relató a su amigo toda la historia que nosotros si conocemos.

-Mira Severus –dijo Lucius muy contento- Draco y yo vamos a darte nuestro regalo por adelantado.

-¿Una horca? ¿Un hacha para decapitarme? ¿Una guillotina? ¿Una bomba? ¿Dinamita? ¿Lejía? –gritó Severus esperanzado.

-No –dijo Lucius arreglándose la larga cabellera rubia- Pareces deprimido Sevy, no es nada de eso. Mi hijo y yo te hemos preparado tu despedida de soltero.

-¿Habrá alcohol? –pidió Severus.

-Si, pero igualmente a ti la bebida te sienta mal, no se para que lo preguntas si no bebes –dijo Lucius levantando una ceja- En fin, no se hable más, te dejo que te estoy poniendo nervioso, mañana por la tarde vendremos a recogerte. Hasta luego.

Y Severus esa noche no pudo dormir. Por la mañana no fue atacado por ningún alumno hasta la tercera hora, lo cual constituía un nuevo record y la señal de que los alumnos ya se estaban cansando de atacarlo. Sin embargo, si aun era posible, el número de altares había aumentado y las alumnas escribían muy desesperadas que lo amarían eternamente e incluso dejaban ropa interior y mechones de pelo.

Y aquel día Severus se vistió como para su entierro y esperó a Lucius Malfoy que lo vino a buscar sobre las seis y media.

-Una fiesta estupenda Severus, todos hombres, nada de féminas –dijo Lucius guiñándole un ojo.

Y la fiesta resultó ser en Cabeza de Puerco, sin embargo el local había sido decorado con muy buen gusto y por todo había fotos de Severus de niño, otras en el cole, otras con su pandilla de mortífago, otras de profesor… Y lo donde no había fotos habías banderas de su casa: Slytherin.

Los asistentes a su despedida de soltero eran bastante buenos: Lucius y Draco por supuesto, Rodolphus Lestrange, Tobías Snape, Colagusano (que hacía de camarero) e incluso, entre estos señores con inclinaciones malignas, se encontraba Dumbledore y Lupin.

Lucius se subió a la barra.

-Atención por favor- dijo Lucius- Estamos aquí reunidos –empezó como si de un sacerdote se tratase- Digo que estamos aquí todos para celebrar con Severus su enlace y para hacerle un pequeño homenaje, porque Severus es nuestro amigo y un buen compañero.

Hubo algunos aplausos.

-Además tenemos que agradecerle lo bien que se ha portado siempre con todos nosotros, aunque algunas veces haya intentado maldecirnos en broma –Lucius rió aunque fue de los pocos que lo hizo- En fin, solo esto, disfrutad de esta fiesta y no rompáis ningún cristal, que ya sabéis que genio gasta el dueño del local.

Severus se dirigió directo a la barra y tomó un whisky de fuego, uno y otro, y otro… Incluso ya no veía muy bien cuando se le acercó Lucius, que también iba contento y llevaba en su largo y platino cabello unas trencitas extrañas con cascabeles que cantaban "la cucaracha"

-Lucius, erreeesh mi amigo –dijo Severus mirando a Lucius.

-Te quieeee- roo tío –dijo Lucius abrazando a Severus, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia de su pelo.

-Necesito tu ayuda ¿sssssabeeeessssh? –pronunció Severus con dificultad.

-Para lo que quieras aquí tienes a tu amigo –Lucius se golpeó en el pecho con tanta fuerza que se hizo un poco de daño y todo.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cancelar mi matrimonio –dijo Severus un poco más lucido- No quiero casarme.

CONTINUARÁ..???

¡¡DIOS MIO!! ¿Qué va a pasar mañana en la boda?? ¿Aparecerá Severus? o por el contrario ¿Le ayudará Lucius a escapar? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Bernarda? ¿Habrá encontrado Eileen complementos a juego con su vestido? ¿Habrá enlace? ¿Qué pasará dios mío?? ¡¡Necesito saberlo!! No puedo esperar al próximo episodio ¿eh? ¿¿Que me dice mi elfo doméstico?? Ah! Que si que puedo… jejejeje pues nada, gracias elfo y ¡¡vete a hacer la colada que necesito ese vestido rojo para la boda!! Y mientras mi elfo se va a lavarme y plancharme el vestido me despido de todos vosotros, ¡¡no os muráis de impaciencia chocolatitos de algodón fresco y dulzón!! Os quiere como una sandía roja con sus pepitas de amor…

ArYs.

Próximo capítulo: (por si alguien no se había enterado) La ayuda de Lucius Malfoy y la boda.


	8. La ayuda de Lucius Malfoy

Capitulo 8: La ayuda de Lucius Malfoy

-¿Que? –preguntó Lucius en la fiesta entre el ruido- ¿Porque no quieres casarte? Si Sybill está descomunal... vamos que no creo que puedas aspirar a nada más...

-¡Lucius! –le riño Severus- Eres mi amigo, se supone que tienes que consolarme no hundirme más en la miseria.

-Si, perdona –Cogió su vaso y lo apuró hasta el final mientras pensaba- ¡Vámonos!

-¿A donde? –preguntó Severus siguiendo a Lucius que ya se había puesto de pie.

-No lo se... ya se nos ocurrirá algo –dijo Lucius cogiendo sus capas y saliendo del bar- Pero si mi amigo no se quiere casar… Lucius Malfoy impedirá la boda.

Lucius hizo un gesto heroico y se chocó contra una farola de la fría y desierta calle de Hogsmeade.

-Lucius, creo que has bebido demasiado –dijo Severus ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-No Narcisa, no es eso… -dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie.

-No soy tu mujer… -espetó Severus intentando no pensar porque Lucius le había confundido con Cissy- Creo que con este hechizo podré ayudarte para que te sostengas en pie.

Severus agitó su varita y Lucius Malfoy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡Dios como me duele! –Gritó Lucius.

-Son los efectos del alcohol… tienes una resaca horrorosa, ¿Es un hechizo muy útil no?

-¿Qué estúpido hechizo es ese? –Gritó Lucius muy enojado componiéndose su larga y rubia melena.

-Es de un viejo conocido, el Príncipe Mestizo…

-Bueno… -Lucius se colocó la capa- Ahora he visualizado un plan, ya se donde nos vamos a esconder y como vamos a llegar al lugar donde nos esconderemos.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Severus frotándose las manos- ¿A dónde?

-En mi casa… -dijo Lucius ofendido por la evidencia.

-¡Que original! –dijo Severus con sarcasmo mientras aplaudía poco a poco.

-Deja de lado la ironía Severus, -Dijo Lucius buscando algo por la calle- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-¿Y como llegaremos hasta allí? –Preguntó Severus tragándose su orgullo ya que no se le ocurría ningún lugar en el mundo donde pudiera esconderse.

-Pues por las alcantarillas, es evidente… -dijo Lucius- Eureka, aquí hay una… ¡Usted delante señor Snape! –Dijo Lucius levantando la tapa y haciendo aspavientos como si de un artista de circo de tratase.

-Gracias –dijo Severus metiendo un pie por el estrecho y sucio agujero.

Severus se metió por la alcantarilla cayendo a un charco muy sucio. Cuando tuvo toda su ropa bien colocada, Lucius fue a caer encima de él.

-Gracias Severus, eres muy cómodo –le piropeó Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Vale pero levántate de encima mío! –dijo Severus cansado y de mal humor levantándose por segunda vez.

-No te preocupes, me conozco las alcantarillas como la palma de mi mano –dijo Lucius levantándose e iluminando su varita -¡Es por allí!

Los dos hombres empezaron a caminar por el estrecho y sucio pasillo. A Severus solo se le aparecía en la mente la cara de Bernarda esperando a que Severus apareciera en el altar. Para alejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza empezó una conversación con Lucius.

-¿Vienes por aquí muy a menudo? –preguntó Severus.

-La verdad es que si…

Severus se sorprendió. Lucius era como una caja de sorpresas. La verdad es que era un gran amigo, siempre lo había sido, pero a veces hacía unas cosas un tanto raras que nadie diría que fuesen propias del Señor Malfoy. Lucius torció a la izquierda y señaló hacia delante.

-¿Oyes eso? –dijo Lucius tranquilo.

Severus agudizó el oído. De lejos se oía el rugido de una gran cantidad de agua que caía, como si fuera una presa de agua.

-¿Hay un presa de agua? –dijo Severus un tanto preocupado.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Lucius saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Una presa? ¿Te refieres a Bellatrix? Jajajaja ¿Pillas el chiste? –Lucius se calló ante la fría y dura mirada de Severus- No es una presa hombre. ¡Anima esa cara! Cualquiera que te vea diría que estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad. No tenemos por delante ninguna presa ni cosas de esas, es tan solo una simple cascada.

Severus suspiró aliviado por la información de Lucius. Luego reflexionó. El tono jovial y animoso con el que Lucius había proporcionado la información había hecho que pareciera menos peligroso. La idea de una cascada a la vuelta de la esquina ponía aún más nervioso al maestro de pociones.

-¿UNA CASCADA? –Gritó de repente y su voz fue amplificada por el eco de los estrechos pasadizos subterráneos.

-Si, eso he dicho –dijo Lucius mientras se dirigía a una especie de embarcadero.

-Pero Lucius… -Severus no sabía como decir eso sin sonar cruel y sin herir los sentimientos de su amigo- ¡Estas rematadamente loco! ¡Majareta! ¡Has perdido el juicio! ¡Chiflado! ¡Maniático! ¡Ido! ¡Perturbado! ¡LOCO!

-Yo a ti también te quiero –dijo Lucius bromeando (desbaratar bodas era una de las cosas que hacían que Lucius tuviera mucha euforia). Miró a Severus que permanecía inmóvil a su lado- Esta bien, mira Severus, te noto un tanto nervioso, tú métete en este bote y relájate. En serio, confía en mi ¿Cuánto te ha fallado tu gran amigo, Lucius Malfoy?

-Pues ¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba en primero y me prometiste que…? -comenzó Severus contando con los dedos.

-Ehhh… era una pregunta retórica –aclaró Lucius metiéndose en el bote detrás de Severus y agarrando uno de los remos.

-¿Estos no son los botes de Hogwarts? –preguntó Severus mientras Lucius remaba.

-Si, pero has de reconocer que son mucho más cómodos, yo mismo les coloqué estos cojines. –dijo Lucius orgulloso mientras buscaba algo en el suelo del bote. Por fin lo encontró. Era un pequeño sombrero verde con una gran pluma que se colocó hábilmente sobre su platina cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Severus ante el despliegue de artefactos.

-¿Esto? –Preguntó Lucius mientras se señalaba a la cabeza- Es mi sombrero de trovador. Bueno, quiero decir el sombrero trovador de la familia Malfoy. Ya sabes, mis antepasados lo eran y es una de las reliquias de mi familia. También tengo el laúd de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius empezó a cantar. Severus le miraba horrorizado. Difícilmente hubiera podido reconocer a Lucius en esa situación, estaba tan cambiado. Después de tantos años de amistad y su amigo de toda la vida le parecía un completo desconocido. Por suerte el viaje no se prolongó durante mucho tiempo. Apenas diez minutos después llegaron a la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Bienvenido a casa! –dijo Lucius mientras salían de las alcantarillas e iban a parar al jardín de la mansión. Todavía era de noche, aunque la luna ya había desaparecido y se averiguaban los primeros rayos de sol detrás de las nubes- No le digas a Narcisa como hemos llegado. No le gusta mi… peculiar forma de viajar.

Severus asintió con la cabeza entendiendo perfectamente a Narcisa Malfoy.

-Con un poco de suerte nuestro nuevo elfo te preparará un rico desayuno y luego podremos dormir un poco –siguió Lucius- Estarás cansado supongo, yo estoy reventado, me duele la cabeza.

Y entraron en la casa. El recibidor estaba como siempre, con todos los retratos en su lugar y sus ocupantes dormidos. Severus se sintió feliz en la casa de su amigo, pero por poco tiempo.

-¡LUCIUS! –Gritó Narcisa en camisón mientras se le acercaba- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Hola Severus!

-He estado con Severus todo el tiempo…

-NO ME PONGAS EXCUSAS!!

Severus se quedó de una sola pieza. Nunca Lucius le había dicho que Narcisa fuera tan inquisidora.

-Por cierto Severus –dijo Narcisa volviéndose a él- ¿Tu no te casas en unas cuatro horas?

-Si, claro que si –dijo una voz a sus espaldas cerrando la puerta. Bernarda Federica Trelawney miraba a Severus como quien acaba de atrapar una presa muy preciada.

-¿Intentabas huir verdad? –Preguntó Bernarda amenazándole con el bastón- Menos mal que soy mujer prevenida que vale por dos. ¡Chicos!

Un par de alumnos de Hogwarts, a los que Severus reconoció como miembros de la Brigada Sybillial, le cogieron de los hombros impidiéndole moverse.

-No puedes desaparecerte y no intentes huir jovencito –dijo Bernarda acercándose.

-Bueno, yo me voy –dijo Lucius bostezando teatralmente y estirándose.

-¡QUIETO! –Gritó Bernarda. Ante esta orden nadie en la sala se movió- ¡Cogedle a él también! Por cómplice de intento de fuga.

-No es una fuga yo solo… quería enseñarle a Severus mis pavos reales que tengo en el jardín –mintió Lucius.

-¡SILENCIO! –Gritó Bernarda- ¡Aquí va a haber boda tanto si quieres como si no Severus Snape! Vamos rápidamente al castillo.

CONTINUARÁ??

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado enfrascada en la lectura del último (y en mi opinión el peor pero no diré nada por respeto a quienes no lo han leído) libro de HP.

En fin, ya casi no queda nada eh? Pobre Severus, Bernarda siempre le gana. Por cierto, ¿Qué os ha parecido la idea de Lucius trovador? La verdad es que es una coña que yo tengo con una amiga mía. Un día en clase de lengua (no son muy productivas la verdad) nos inventamos que Lucius tenía pinta de trovador como esos que cantaban al amor cortés (que era lo que estábamos estudiando en ese momento me parece) y no se como dijimos, pues mira: Lucius ganaría un dinerito extra si fuera a tocar con su laúd a los de primero que van en los botes… y de esto salió esta tontería y dije… tengo que meterla en algún fic

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. El siguiente ya es la boda… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo será el vestido de Sybill? ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? ¿Cómo irán Bernarda y Eileen? ¿Y Tobías y Indalecio? Todas las respuesta a estas (y a las preguntas que me hagáis y queráis saber) en el próximo capítulo!! Besos a todos.

ArYs


	9. La boda

Capitulo 9: La boda

-Pero mamá no hace falta que llores…

-Es que estás tan guapo hijo mío –lloraba Eileen mientras veía a su hijo vestido elegantemente con su traje y sus zapatos de charol que formaban su traje de novio. Además se había puesto unas de sus pociones extrañas por el cabello y le quedaba francamente genial. Ese era su pequeño Severus, el mismo que de pequeño se llenaba la cara de barro jugando con los sapos del río de la calle de las Hilanderas –Has crecido tanto pequeño Severus. No pareces ni nene, y hoy te vas a casar.

Eileen sacó un pañuelo y lloró teatralmente. Severus suspiró mientras se colocaba la pajarita en el cuello de la camisa intentando no ahogarse. En ese momento Tobías Snape entró en la sala.

-Eileen, será mejor que vayas a vestirte –le dijo a su mujer. Eileen asintió y dio un abrazo a su hijo saliendo por la puerta continua para ponerse su elegante vestido. El hombre de nariz ganchuda miró a su hijo de nariz ganchuda, porque así todo queda en familia.-Hijo, te voy a dar un consejo.

-Caramba, gracias. Aunque es un poco tarde para empezar a actuar como padre.

-¿Gracias? Lo hago porque tu madre me obliga y porque si no duermo en el sofá –dijo Tobías con mucha franqueza- En fin, he aquí mi consejo: tú mejor no digas nada que la enfade y trátala bien porque una mujer así no la vas a encontrar siempre… ¡Está buenísima! Anda que si yo fuera tú ya me la hubiera llevado al huerto y le hubiera hecho esto y lo otro…

-Gracias papá –le interrumpió Snape hijo con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento entró Lucius Malfoy en la sala luciendo el mejor de sus trajes. A su lado iba su hijo vestido igual que su padre pero con menos estilo.

-¡Severus! –dijo Lucius entrando- Siento que nuestro plan no fuera bien. Te he fallado.

-No pasa nada –Severus y Lucius se dieron un abrazo (de amigos malpensadas)- Supongo que el destino debe querer que se celebre esta boda, porque he intentado librarme de ella por todos los medios.

-Pero si está muy buena, yo ya le habría hecho esto y lo otro… -volvió a insistir Tobías.

-Si papá –contestó Severus con impaciencia- en fin, solo queda media hora.

Severus se miró al espejo de nuevo. Su madre no exageraba, estaba realmente guapo con su traje bien planchado y su pelo pantene. A pesar de no desear esa boda, en el fondo estaba nervioso.

-Es conveniente que vayas bajando –dijo Lucius sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con su bastoncito- Narcisa nos está guardando sitio a nosotros dos. Yo la verdad que estoy agotado porque menuda juerguecita…-Lucius se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ahora que Severus se fijaba Lucius llevaba debajo de los ojos mucho maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras. ("Ya verás cuando Narcisa se entere de que ha vuelto a robarle esos polvos tan caros" pensó Severus)

-Ahora bajo –dijo Severus- Pero quiero bajar con mi madre.

-¡Ya casi estoy, cariño! –gritó Eileen desde el cuarto continuo- Como ha crecido mi nene… ¡Mi pequeño Severus!

Severus sonrió a Lucius un tanto avergonzando.

-Otra cosa quería pedirte, Lucius –dijo Severus mientras su padre miraba por la ventana a las chicas que estaban cerca del lago- ¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino?

A Lucius aquello le cogió por sorpresa. Se quedó lívido y negó con la cabeza.

-¿YO? No… de ninguna manera, Severus –Lucius seguía pálido- ya fui padrino en la boda de Bellatrix y Rodolphus y… -Lucius se estremeció- lo pasé fatal. No me preguntes como pero terminé durmiendo en un pozo lleno de duendes que me mordían las piernas. Fue horrible, aún conservo algunas cicatrices.

-Nunca me lo habías contado –dijo Severus extrañado- Entonces ahora tengo un problema. ¿Quién será mi padrino?

-¿No tienes padrino? –dijo Eileen haciendo su aparición. La madre de Severus estaba realmente hermosa: llevaba su túnica verde turquesa al igual que su pamela y al final había conseguido los tan deseados zapatos y bolso a conjunto. Se había rizado los cabellos negros que le caían con gracia por detrás de la pamela. Miraba a su hijo con devoción y corrió a cogerle por el brazo- Mi Severus, mi pequeño, mi vidita. ¡Que se me casa el niño de mis ojos! ¿Quién te quiere más? Mamá es la que más te quiere… Por cierto ¿Qué ropa interior te has puesto? Mamá te lavó al de conejitos…

Todos los presentes se miraron abochornados, especialmente el novio que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Que sea Draco tu padrino! –dijo Lucius de repente aportando una idea.

-¿Draco? –Severus miró a su alumno favorito que parecía encantado con la idea- ¿Qué te parece? –El aludido asintió muy contento- Pues que sea Draco.

Eileen lloró de emoción. Abandonó el brazo de su hijo y se abalanzó sobre Draco mientras le daba besos en sus pálidas mejillas dejándoselas llenas de carmín. Diez minutos más tarde la familia Snape llegaba a la explanada de Hogwarts donde se había levantado un altar blanco ricamente adornado. El lago estaba cerca ayudando a refrescar el ambiente especialmente cuando un invitado se acercaba demasiado, que era tirado al agua por el calamar gigante. Tobías no perdió el tiempo y se fue a hablar con McGonagall que llevaba un provocativo escote. Eileen cogió a su marido de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta la primera fila donde tenían el asiento reservado por ser los padres del novio.

Por otra parte, Severus y Draco avanzaron hasta el altar saludando a los invitados que eran muchos y muy raros. Algunos de ellos eran completos desconocidos para el profesor de pociones. Para empezar estaba invitado todo el equipo docente de Hogwarts, más los fantasmas y algún alumno de la Brigada Sybillial que se había infiltrado. También había algún que otro exmortífago amigo de Severus que saludó al novio con una risita burlona. Lucius fue a sentarse con su mujer abatido.

La familia de la novia era mucho más numerosa y todos parecían tan raros como Sybill. Muchos llevaban también esas gafas que la profesora de adivinación solía llevar antes de ingerir la poción y muchas mujeres llevaban muchísimos collares de cuentas por el cuello. Incluso alguna consultaba la bola de cristal o leía las cartas esperando a que la ceremonia comenzara.

Severus llegó al altar. Pero antes de subirse a el, vio a Bernarda en la primera fila con el bastón apoyado sobre un banco y vestida de negro, solo que sin esas horrorosas deportivas que solía llevar. Ahora llevaba un rico vestido muy elaborado y unos zapatos de tacón que al parecer el hacían mucho daño (lo que animó el ánimo de Severus). Pero a Draco hubo algo que no le gustó. Al lado de Bernarda, estaba sentado el padrino de Sybill: Harry Potter.

-¿Tu eres el padrino? –preguntó Draco a Potter con rabia- ¿El cabeza rajada? 

-Niño –dijo Bernarda dándole con el bastón- Hemos escogido a Potter porque así le da un poco de categoría a esta boda, porque el novio no tiene mucha que digamos…

-Señora –dijo Severus hablando despacio- ¡Cállese! Draco, siéntate con Potter.

-¿Qué? –Draco casi se desmaya ante la sola mención.

-Los padrinos se sientan juntos –informó Severus mientras era fusilado con la mirada por Bernarda- ¡Y no quiero ningún jaleo!

Pasaron diez minutos más entre nervios y risas de la gente que se contaban la vida. Pronto vieron a Sybill que iba con Indalecio de su brazo que se aproximaba. El padre Heliodoro salió de los invernaderos vestido de sacerdote y se colocó detrás del altar.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos los invitados se pusieron en pie girando la cabeza para ver a la novia. Sybill levaba un largo vestido blanco de palabra de honor con una larga cola que le arrastraba. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y se había colocado una flor naranja que conjuntaba con unos adornos de su vestido. Sonreía a todos los invitados y saludaba con la mano radiante. A su lado el pequeño Indalecio hacía grandes esfuerzos por no desmayarse por la felicidad de ver a su hija tan hermosa camino del altar. Eileen por su parte lloraba mientras que Tobías había ligado con una jovencita de Hufflepuff. Bernarda estaba tan orgullosa de su hija que había levantado mucho cabeza y tenía aspecto de jirafa.

-Bienvenidos a esta ceremonia donde vamos a unir en santo matrimonio a estos dos hijos del señor –empezó el padre Heliodoro cuando todos se sentaron y la música cesó. La ceremonia transcurrió en paz y tranquilamente (bueno, Draco le metió el dedo a Potter en el ojo y para hacer eso previamente le tiró las gafas al suelo, así que Potter se tiró por el césped buscando sus preciados anteojos) Por fin llegó el momento de la boda. Se hizo el silencio en la explanada de Hogwarts y el cura repitió esas palabras que tan bien se sabían los invitados gracias al cine mágico:

-Severus Tobías Snape ¿Aceptas a Sybill Patricia Trelawney como legítima esposa para amarla, mimarla, adorarla, cuidarla, quererla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida mortal o como fantasma, en la salud o en la enfermedad postrado en una cama de San Mungo conectado a un respiradero, con las arcas llenas en Gringotts o sin un solo galeón, en la magia o en situación de squib, vidente o con el ojo interior atrofiado, en situación de fidelidad o infidelidad, tanto si ganamos la copa de Quidditch como si la perdemos, con elfos domésticos o con plaga de doxys en casa (así siguió durante un buen rato) hasta que la muerte o la perdida de alma por parte de un dementor os separe?

-Si, a... ¿Sybill estás bien?

El brazo de Sybill se había aferrado con fuerza a su muñeca. La joven se desmayó pero Severus la agarró antes de que se llegara al suelo.

-¡SYBILL! ¡SYBILL! –Gritaba Severus dándole palmaditas en la cara mientras la agarraba para evitar que se cayese al suelo.

-¡Has envenenado a mi hija so cerdo! –Gritaba Bernarda levantándose y pegando a Severus con su gran bolso negro en la cabeza y con el bastón a los pies.

-¡Señora déjeme! –gritaba Severus protegiéndose de la agresión de su suegra. La gente se había puesto de pie y miraba la escena preocupada. Draco había aprovechado la confusión para meter la cabeza de Harry dentro de una fuente llena de pétalos de rosa. El niño que vivió movía los brazos con ímpetu intentando golpear a Draco.

De pronto Sybill empezó a cambiar delante de todos los invitados. La rubia, lisa y espeluznante melena se volvió enmarañada y sin brillo y donde antes estaba un pelo pantene bien nutrido ahora había un cabello descuidado y estufado sin nada de gracia tan tieso como el palo de una escoba. Los ojos marrones tan graciosos y bien maquillados se empequeñecieron y a su alrededor salieron unas pequeñas arrugas. Donde antes había curvas ahora unos potentes michelines estaban apretados en un vestido de novia que le venía como mínimo cuatro tallas pequeño y muchas de las costuras habían cedido ante la presión de la chicha. Sybill perdió unos cuantos centímetros de altura y sus pechos se movían dentro de un sujetador que le venía grande.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza. Los invitados cuchicheaban alarmados. Bernarda estaba pálida de la rabia y Severus tuvo que doblarse para sostener a la nueva Sybill que pesaba un par de quilos más.

Todos sabían lo que había pasado: La poción había dejado de hacer efecto justo en ese instante.

Sybill Trelawney, (la auténtica) había vuelto.

CONTINUARÁ??

¡Los efectos de la poción han dejado de funcionar! ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda? ¿Seguirá como si nada? O por el contrario ¿Se suspenderá? ¿Seguirá llorando Eileen? ¿Volverá a ligar Tobías? ¿Indalecio dirá algo? ¿Draco matará a Potter? ¿Se retocará Lucius el maquillaje?

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…


	10. El más sexy de Hogwarts

Capitulo 10: El más sexy de Hogwarts

-¿Sybill? ¿Sybill estás bien? –Severus zarandeaba a la que tenía que ser su esposa.

-¡La has envenenado, capullo, cerdo, cretino (demás insultos que no reproduciremos por seguridad infantil)! –Gritaba Bernarda golpeando a Severus con su bastón.

-Ya te lo decía yo –dijo una de las familiares de Sybill- Que lo dijo la bola de cristal. Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto.

-Yo lo leí en los posos de te –aseguró otra con unas enormes gafas de culo de botella.

De repente Sybill se despertó. Se notaba que apenas veía porque tenía los ojos muy cerrados y miraba a todas partes como sin saber donde estaba. Su antigua voz sexy y provocativa también se había ido. Ahora volvía a sonar tan ronca y estridente como siempre.

-¿Severus? –preguntó. Se incorporó y se abrazó a su amado- ¿Pichoncito? ¿Caramelo de chocolate con toffee? ¿Angelito negro con alas de azúcar? ¿Estás aquí mi quesito montado en nata?

-Estoy aquí, Sybill –respondió Severus- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Más grande –dijo Sybill sincera- y lo veo todo borroso.

-Has vuelto a ser la de antes –dijo Bernarda cruelmente- la poción que te dio este animal ya se acabó. Vuelves a ser fea, cegata y patosa.

Sybill se puso a llorar ante la crueldad de las palabras de su madre. Severus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro pero la mujer lloró con más fuerza.

-Ahora ya nos podemos ir todos –gritó Bernarda a la multitud- Aquí no va a ver boda.

Todos con cierta decepción murmuraron enfadados. Bernarda dirigió su fría y severa mirada y todo el mundo se cayó al mismo tiempo y empezó a irse por la explanada de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo que no va a haber boda? –preguntó Sybill mientras su padre le pasaba unas gafas- ¿Por qué?

Bernarda le pegó con el bastón.

-¡Porque Severus no va a querer casarse contigo! –gritó Bernarda- No ves que ahora eres fea y estás Gooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-da

-Nooo… -lloraba Sybill empapándolo todo con sus gruesas lágrimas.

-¡Venga, Indalecio! Aquí ya no nos necesitan –gritó Bernarda. Indalecio se puso de pie y siguió a su esposa- ¡Sybill! –gritó Bernarda de nuevo- ¡Menos llorar y más obedecer a tu madre! ¡Vámonos!

Pero Sybill seguía llorando sin encontrar consuelo en los firmes brazos de Severus.

-No quiero venir –consiguió decir Sybill entre sollozos.

-¿Estás insinuando…? –Bernarda se puso pálida- ¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que en tu cabecita algo te esté diciendo que desobedezcas a tu madre? –Bernarda cogió el abanico y empezó a hacer aspavientos medio desmayándose y gritando para que todos la vieran- ¡Hija desagradecida! Faltarle a tu madre, ¡hasta donde hemos llegado! ¡Te meteré en un internado elitista y volverás hecha una señorita… -se volvió a su marido-¡Oyes Indalecio lo que nos dice la niña! ¡Todo es culpa tuya por querer una educación tan liberal!

Pero Indalecio no escuchaba, de hecho a Bernarda solo la escuchaba Severus y un grupo de familiares videntes que se echaban miradas las unas a las otras diciendo "yo sabía que iba a pasar esto". Y Severus escuchaba porque no sabía exactamente que hacía vestido de novio en la explanada de Hogwarts sujetando a Sybill que lloraba y viendo a la madre de la novia pidiendo un poquito de atención. Por otra parte Tobías estaba con un par de jovencitas y Eileen se estaba comiendo ella solita la tarta de bodas y Draco… ¿Dónde está Draco?

-¡Potter! –gritó Severus dejando a Sybill apoyada en una silla como pudo- ¡Potter! –volvió a gritar Severus llegando junto a Harry y Draco que estaban en el suelo jadeando y ambos con un par de moratones en la cara. -¡Potter!, ¿se puede saber que le has hecho a Malfoy?

-Empezó él –gritó Potter buscando las gafas en el césped.

-No es cierto… -dijo Malfoy con las manos en la barriga y pálido como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-Definitivamente –pensó Severus Snape- hoy hubiera sido mejor que no me hubiera despertado… ¡pero si ni siquiera me he ido a dormir…! Pues me voy, que Bernarda se ocupe de todo esto. ¡Es la peor boda que Hogwarts ha visto jamás!

Así que Severus decidió ignorar a sus dos alumnos (para algo estaba Lucius entre la multitud, que se encargara él de su propio hijo) y se fue hacia el castillo cuando, de repente, algo le cogió por la cintura y le elevó un par de metros por encima del suelo.

-¡Socorro! –gritó Severus- ¡Me raptan!

-¡Están raptando al novio! –gritó una vidente- ¡Sabía que iba a ocurrir! Lo decía la conjunción entre la luna y Urano.

-¡Pero que dices! –dijo la otra vidente que se colocaba bien un chal- ¡Lo dijo la bola de cristal! La he leído esta mañana.

Y Severus ya no recordó más porque alguna desaprensiva (Bernarda pensó en su último segundo de lucidez antes de perder el conocimiento) le golpeó con un bate en su bonita y peinada cabeza.

Y así despertó Severus, dolorido y enfadado con…

-¿Sybill? ¿Tú me has raptado? –preguntó Severus mirando confuso a la profesora de Adivinación que le miraba con adoración.

-Si, aproveché que mi madre se desmayó mientras pegaba a mi padre para conjurar una escoba y… ¡me marché volando! –contó orgullosa Sybill- y cuando volvía al castillo te vi y dije… ¡Ese tenía que ser mi marido así que como mínimo quiero mi noche de bodas con él!

-Si, Sybill –dijo Severus con paciencia- ¡PERO PARA ESO NO ERA NECESARIO ATARME A LA CAMA DEL DIRECTOR Y DEJARME EN CALZONCILLOS!!

-Tanga cariño –dijo Sybill con una gran sonrisa y con la voz tierna- lo que tu llevas puesto es un tanga… un tanga rojo con el escudo de Gryffindor.

-¡Maldita Minerva! –pensó Severus con gran ira- ¡¡¡Juro que es la última vez que participo en esa tontería del amigo invisible!!!

-¿Te preguntarás como has llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Sybill- ¿Verdad pichoncito? ¿Florecita carmesí con alas de caramelo? ¿Nubecita de algodón con fresas y alhelíes? ¿Chocolatito con tropezones de amor? –Severus frunció el ceño- ¡Es que tienes una novia muy inteligente!

-Si... una estrategia genial, Sybill –la felicitó Severus con sarcasmo- ¡realmente genial! Secuestrarme y atarme en ropa interior en la cama del director…

-Vas en tanga cariño, en tanga –repitió Sybill.

-¡YA SE QUE LLEVO TANGA! –estalló Severus- No hace falta que me lo repitas ¿Qué será lo próximo me comprarás un cartel luminoso para que me lo recuerde?

Sybill apuntó con la varita a la ventana que se abrió y Severus pudo ver un gran cartel colgado cerca de la ventana con unas letras muy estridentes que ponía: "Severus Snape, el profesor más temido de este colegio, lleva un sexy y ajustado tanga rojo."

Desde bajo se podía oír la risa de algunos alumnos (Severus reconoció las grandes carcajadas de Longbottom)

-Oye Sybill –dijo Severus lentamente- ¿Me tienes secuestrado no? –Sybill asintió- ¿Y… la finalidad de un secuestro no es pedir un rescate? –Sybill negó con la cabeza- Entonces… si lo que quieres es estar conmigo sin que nadie te encuentre… ¿No crees que tal vez hubiera sido mejor… NO PONER ESE CARTEL TAN GRANDE??

Sybill reflexionó unos minutos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Es verdad! Así solo he delatado donde me encuentro –dijo Sybill cayendo por fin en la cuenta- Y yo que creía haber tenido una genial idea pensando que en el despacho del director no nos encontraría nadie… Además que lo tiene todo decorado con muy buen gusto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Bernarda, Indalecio, Tobías, Eileen (con un buen trozo de pastel en un plato de plástico), Minerva y Dumbledore además de Draco y Harry entraron en la sala y se encontraron el siguiente panorama: A Sybill nerviosa corriendo por la habitación y a Severus atado de pies y manos a la cama de director con tan solo un provocativo tanga rojo.

Y por si esto fuera poco, es decir que si esto no le hubiera dado a Severus ya la suficiente vergüenza… ¡El maldito tanga empezó a cantar!!

¡Venga todo el mundo a cantar! (con ritmo de marcha militar)

"**AAAAAAAAAnimo Gryffindor!! (sonido de león) Los leones ganarán (los leones ganarán) y a todas las titis se tirarán (y a todas las titis se tirarán) A las serpientes vencerán (a las serpientes vencerán) y a su jefe desnudarán (y a su jefe desnudarán)"**

-¿Qué es esto desvergonzado? –preguntó Bernarda cuando el tanga se calló. Minerva estaba apoyada en el escritorio del director haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie pues no podía parar de reír, al igual que Potter que estaba sacando fotos con la estúpida cámara fotográfica de Colin Creveey.

-Potter dame esa cámara –gritó Severus sin poder moverse de la cama por culpa de las ataduras.

-Severus, tranquilízate cariño –dijo Eileen mirando con desaprobación el provocativo tanga, ya que ella prefería que su hijo llevara los calzoncillos de conejitos que ella le compraba- sabemos que eres un poco tenebroso pero… ni siquiera yo que soy tu madre sabía que te gustaba el sado y que querías que te ataran a la cama y te pegaran…

-¡Mamá que no es lo que parece! –gritó Severus forcejeando- ¡Me he despertado así!

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Tobías- ¿Ya habéis…?

-NOOOOOOOO –gritó Severus.

"**ESOS GRYFFINDOOORR (marcha militar) Los jugadores en las escobas subirán (Los jugadores en las escobas subirán) y a los Slytherin derrotarán. (y a los Slytherin derrotarán) La verde serpiente llorará (verde serpiente llorará) y su sexy jefe un strepteasse le hará (y su sexy jefe un strepteasse le hará)"**

-POTTER –gritó Severus- ¿Qué hace con una cámara de video? ¡Deme eso ahora mismo!

-Así Potter –dijo McGonagall- si lo graba todo le aprobaré Transformaciones para el resto de su vida. Así, un primer tanga del plano… digo un primer plano del tanga…

-Minerva, ¿tu también? –preguntó Severus consciente de que la profesora le miraba con intenciones pecaminosas.

"**GRRRYYYYYFINDOR GANARÁ (¡Ánimo leones!) Los de Gryffindor la copa se llevarán (Los de Gryffindor la copa se llevarán) y eso a le Snape cabreará (y eso a le Snape cabreará) En la cena malhumorado estará, (En la cena malhumorado estará,) pero un par de chicas se lo animarán (pero un par de chicas se lo animarán)"**

-En la vida he hecho un regalo mejor –dijo Minerva orgullosa del tanga cantarín que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Tu le regalaste eso? –preguntó Sybill recordando la vieja rivalidad entre las dos profesoras. Minerva asintió con orgullo- ¡Severus quitatelo!

-¿QUE HAGA QUE? –preguntó Severus perdiendo los nervios

-POTTER, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, GRÁBELO TODO –gritaba Minerva al borde de un ataque de nervios y abanicándose frenéticamente mientras miraba a Severus que se movía como podía intentando que Sybill, que se había vuelto loca y se había subido a la cama, no le bajara el provocativo y ajustado tanga rojo que tantas pasiones estaba despertando.

Bernarda también se volvió a Minerva.

-¿Qué clase de compañera de trabajo hace un regalo así? –dijo con voz amenazadora- ¡Eso Sybill quitaselo! –Pero al ver que Sybill no podía, Bernarda intervino- ¡Quita hija que no tienes ni idea!

-SOCORRO –gritó Severus al ver que Bernarda se le acercaba- Esa vieja bruja me quiere violar

-¡No toque a mi hijo! –dijo Eileen acercándose a Bernarda y estampándole un trozo de pastel en la cara.

La sala se quedó de repente en silencio. Todos miraban a Bernarda que tenía pastel hasta dentro de las orejas. La severa mujer estaba paralizada y se bajó de la cama de Severus para el alivio de este. Pero Bernarda empezó una dura batalla por su honor y se tiró al cuello de Eileen pringando a la mujer de tarta. La lucha entre las dos madres había empezado…

"**GO GRYFFINDOR!! Mira a Severus de verde que bueno está, (Mira a Severus de verde que bueno está) todas una noche lo queremos probar. (todas una noche lo queremos probar) Con Snape una no hace más que gozar (Con Snape una no hace más que gozar) y más que complacida y satisfecha quedar. (y más que complacida y satisfecha quedar)"**

-¡Qué canción más ofensiva! –dijo de repente Eileen abalanzándose sobre Minerva.

-¡Lo ves Sybill! –gritó Bernarda ahora peleándose también con Minerva- Te dije que este hombre no te convenía ¡Es el sex simbol del colegio!

-Si, pero es mi sex simbol –dijo Sybill con voz enamorada empezando a desatar a Severus para alejarlo de la lucha que sostenían las tres mujeres.

-Que suerte tienes Severus –dijo el director cuando Severus ya estuvo totalmente desatado –por mi nunca se han peleado tres mujeres.

-Ni por mi –confesó Potter grabando a Minerva que acababa de estampar un lapicero de Dumbledore en el ojo de Bernarda.

-Es que Severus no es un cualquiera –intervino Sybill- ¡¡es el hombre más sexy de Hogwarts!! ¿verdad bomboncito de perlitas confitadas? ¿Dulce mío de miel y amor condensado? ¿Nubecita de caramelo rosa con corazones?

_**CONTINUARÁ…?**_

¿Aquí va a haber boda o no? ¿Quien ganará la pelea? ¿Bernarda, Eileen o Minerva? ¿Aparecerá Gilderoy Lockhart reclamando el título del hombre más sexy de Hogwarts? ¿Volverá a cantar el tanga rojo de Severus? ¿Montará Minerva en el Gran Comedor una sala de cine y dejará que todos los alumnos vean a Severus en tanga?

Todo en el siguiente (y último) capítulo… ¡EL ESPERADO DESENLACE!


	11. Un poco después

Capitulo 11: Un poco después.

Sybill Trelawney repasaba los acontecimientos en su cabeza sentada en un banco del luminoso claustro de Hogwarts con la bola de cristal sobre su regazo, un poco aturdida por el Jerez para cocinar que se había tomado (¡Son solo unos traguitos para olvidar la vergüenza –se dijo a si misma, pero a decir verdad ya se había tomado tres botellas). El ojo interior de la famosa vidente estaba un poco nublado por esos recuerdos tan bochornosos…

¿Que bochorno?

¡Ah, claro! Pues el desenlace de su boda. Oh, bueno, de lo que tenía que ser su boda, ¡¡¡porque al final terminó enviando a su propia madre a San Mungo!!!

Si, Bernarda esta en San Mungo (planta 2, habitación Mary Filant por si alguien que le ha cogido cariño le quiere enviar flores) ¿Qué como ha ocurrido semejante suerte? (o desgracia, según como se mire) Pues… recordemos que estaban peleándose Minerva, Sybill y Bernarda. En un momento de la pelea a Sybill se le cayeron las gafas y… bueno confundió a su madre con un jarrón negro y quería arrojárselo a Minerva (ya decía yo que ese jarrón pesaba bastante –se dijo más tarde Sybill en la recepción de San Mungo todavía con el traje de novia)

Si, y vosotros diréis, esa no es excusa suficiente para que se deprima… todos hemos confundido alguna vez a nuestra madre con un jarrón y por accidente la hemos tirado por la ventana… pero es que Rita Skeeter se enteró y hizo una crónica detallada del intento fallido de boda.

Desde entonces todo el colegio hablaba de eso. Lo peor era que Gilderoy Lockhart se había presentado a la hora de la comida (cuando el comedor estaba más lleno) a reclamar su título del más sexy del mundo y… se había subido a la mesa de los profesores mientras se quitaba su túnica aguamarina y se quedaba en tanga sobre la mesa. Minerva McGonagall, que no pierde oportunidad alguna, también grabó las imágenes del desnudo del ex maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ahora Minerva vendía las imágenes de contrabando a los alumnos y se había extendido el rumor de que los de Slytherin, reuniendo entre todos el dinero necesario, habían comprado las imágenes de Snape y las habían proyectado a todo volumen en la sala común de Slytherin.

Todos hablaban de ello, incluso los más pequeños sabían que el profesor de pociones no se había podido casar con la profesora de adivinación.

-¿Cómo es posible que Sybill, con ese ojo interior tan desarrollado que tiene, no lo pudiera prever? –decía Minerva en cada clase cotilleando con las alumnas de la primera fila mientras sacaban la revista Corazón de bruja y leían los cotilleos sobre la boda.

Lo peor de todo no era que Sybill hubiera terminado su noche de bodas en San Mungo y que todo el mundo se enterara. Lo peor es que desde entonces no había visto a Severus.

-¡Otro traguito! –Se dice Sybill mientras se lleva el Jerez a la boca- ¡Aiinnsss que mala suerte que tengo! ¡Si es que el amor no está hecho para mí! –bebe otro trago- ¡Severus! Con lo que me gustaba, si es que es el hombre de mi vida; mi nubecita de chocolate como me gustaba llamarlo. Y es que es un hombre tan dulce y varonil. ¡Me encanta! –Sybill suspira y se vuelve a llevar la botella a la boca- ¡Yo quería formar una familia con él y cuidar a sus hijos! ¡Que mala suerte! Mira que volverme fea justo en ese momento… ¡Estoy tan obsesionada con él que hasta creo verle!

-¿Si? –dijo Severus llegando junto a Sybill- Yo creo que tendrías que dejar de beber…

-¿Severus? –preguntó Sybill incrédula levantándose y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡SYBILL! –gritó Severus entre los brazos de la mujer- ¡No puedo respirar!

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Sybill poniéndose colorada mientras miraba a su querido Severus- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a reírte de mí como lo hacen las alumnas de Minerva?

Severus se sentó en el banco con calma y sonrió con esa suya tan sexy que le caracterizaba.

-Cálmate, Sybill –dijo sin alterarse y con apenas un susurro.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –espetó la vidente- ¡Todo el colegio sabe mi desventura! ¡Todos se ríen de mi! ¡Y encima tú ya no me quieres!

Sybill empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con uno de sus chals. Severus no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que la profesora de adivinación terminara su pantomima.

-¿A ti quien te ha dicho eso? –preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quién me ha dicho que? –contestó Sybill entre sollozos

-Que yo no te quiero –contestó Severus sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Sybill se quedó callada. Severus, que tampoco era un gran orador, no dijo nada. Las plantas rodaderas del desierto invadieron la escena.

-¿Me quieres? ¡Ay! ¡Que feliz soy bolita de chocolate con un baño de caramelo! –reaccionó Sybill- ¡No te preocupes, mi corazón! Yo te amaré siempre y…

-¡Un momento! –dijo Severus alejándose de Sybill- ¡Nada de motes cursis! ¡Nada de bodas sin mi consentimiento! ¡Nada de batallas con Minerva! ¡Nada de Brigada Sybillial! ¡Se acabaron las visitas de tu madre!

-¿Pero mi vida…? ¿No acabas de decirme que me quieres? –preguntó Sybill confusa y desorientada ante el cambio de orientación de la conversación.

-Yo no lo he dicho –Severus se puso rojo como las corbatas de los Gryffindor y como su tanga cantarín.

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo he oído que…

-No he dicho tal cosa –confirmó Severus poniéndose aún más colorado y desviando la mirada.

-Hubiera jurado que…

-Te repito que te lo debes haber imaginado –Severus miraba sus zapatos con gran interés.

-Pero has dicho que… vamos yo he entendido…

Severus se armó de valor y le plantó a Sybill un beso de pelicula. Así de simple, el primer beso sincero de esta pareja: sin Bernarda, sin manipulación… los dos tal y como eran.

-¡Me has besado! –dijo Sybill con la voz quebrada- Nubecita de chocolate…

-¡Sybill! –le riñó Severus descontento por el uso reiterado de los motes. Severus tomó aire y dijo algo que tenía en mente desde el fracaso de su boda- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero? ¡Cómo si toda esta historia no hubiera tenido lugar!

-¿Tu y yo? –preguntó Sybill roja- ¿Ser pareja?

-Si, pero esta vez de verdad –contestó Severus acentuando "esta vez"- ¿Quieres?

-Tal vez para convencerme tendrías que darme otro beso…

**THE END**

¡Acabaron juntos! ¡Juntos pero sin pociones mágicas que te hacen ser una tía buenorra! ¡Así, los dos profesores con sus virtudes y defectos probándolo de nuevo! ¡Una nueva oportunidad para esta pareja a la que he cogido tanto cariño! (lo que pase después ya es asunto vuestro, por eso he dejado el final abierto jujujuju)

Al fin he terminado esta historia (creo que ha sido la que menos tiempo me ha durado y eso que… ¡ya hago vida universitaria! ¡Me encanta es realmente genial!) Y es también una de mis favoritas. Como tengo por costumbre, me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que han firmado en esta historia

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡CORAZONCITOS DE AZÚCAR! **

Por los reviews gracias a: Sufjan Tweedy, Nabiki, marata, aruak, nagini-verde, Sharon Snape Malfoy, AnitaRickman, angel in the heaven, angi, Koumal Lupin-Nott, black-rosex3, Rayle.Rickman.Snape, Yasmina33, Diony Black Potter, Crazy Moony, Cris Evans Snape, Enovy, EldarielZ, S.okita, sindzero y Cynthia.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia durante tanto tiempo y por todo vuestro apoyo. Seguro que Sybill y Severus están muy contentos (Bernarda desde San Mungo también os lo debe agradecer) ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

ArYs


End file.
